Futuro incierto
by Dihana-Servenius
Summary: En un tiempo distante, un extraño así como obsoleto androide despierta en un mundo del cual desconoce todo, pronto se topará con los Mavericks Hunters quienes combaten a un grupo criminal llamado Seirei ¿Qué es lo que el destino tiene preparado para todos?. Este fic contiene OC y personajes originales de la saga Megaman X
1. Episodio 0

Futuro incierto

_Poco antes del inicio del siglo XXI, el desarrollo de la humanidad va con pasos titánicos hacia un muy óptimo y avanzado desarrollo científico y tecnológico, para muchos esto puede considerarse el principio de un gran escalón que llevará a la humanidad misma a un crecimiento sin límites alcanzando así un nivel superior jamás visto…al menos eso se creía. "El hombre científica e intelectualmente se está volviendo un gigante…pero moralmente es un pigmeo" estas palabras dichas por un actor en 1966, las cuales siguen resonando en el mundo al estar sumergido en una terrible verdad que el caos ya estaba predestinado a provocar._

_Antes de todo eso, un científico se hunde en la desesperación al saber que un terremoto arrasó completamente la región donde él vivía mientras se encontraba en otro país dando una conferencia. Su esposa no logró sobrevivir, su hijo sufrió la pérdida de su pierna y brazo izquierdo. La peor suerte la corrió su hija; ya que su columna sufrió tal daño que le ha provocado cuadriplejia. Aquel hombre, quién es conocido como el Dr. Matt Artem no pudo aceptar aquel destino que la vida le ha dado, quizá con mucho trabajo pueda superar la pérdida de su pareja pero nunca el hecho de ver en ese estado a sus dos hijos, teniendo el conocimiento y los recursos a la alcance de su mano, no le importó en lo más mínimo si eso podría romper las leyes morales o no, ahora trabajaría para devolverles a sus hijos lo que les han quitado. Basándose en los trabajos de sus compatriotas el Dr. Thomas Light y Albert W. Wily, (a los cuales solo ha conocido en conferencias científicas en persona) el Dr. Artem empezó a dedicar todo su trabajo e investigación en la creación de androides, es decir, su objetivo era lograr hacer que aquellos cuerpos dañados de sus hijos volvieran, aunque sea a menor medida, darles esa capacidad de movimiento que tenían antes del terremoto, claro, sin importarle aquel científico la clase de experimentos, los recursos económicos, tiempo ni energía que eso le llevaría, lograría su cometido sin importar lo que suceda._

_Para evitar que sus hijos sufrieran vivir en ese estado, Artem hizo que sus hijos estuvieran en un coma inducido, manteniéndolos durmiendo en capsulas que se encargaban de mantenerlos con vida. Aquel hombre no dejaba de mirar a ambos en sus muy breves momentos de descanso, recordando cada momento de felicidad que tuvo con su familia antes de ese desastroso incidente, grabándose cada vez más en su cerebro la razón por la que no debe rendirse. Así iba pasando la vida de aquel desdichado; obteniendo logros y errores de los cuales aprendía tanto como podía a la vez que sentía suma frustración, por fin pudo crear su primer experimento completamente exitoso en una madrugada de Julio. A partir de ese punto, su trabajo fue haciéndose más acelerado y seguro, claro, sus resultados no eran tan prodigiosos como los de Light o como los Wily, aunque eso era algo que aquel hombre no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que no buscaba crear "los mejores robots avanzados" de hecho nunca compartió sus avances con nadie, su única motivación era vencer a la desgracia misma. Solo restaba realizar la prueba de fuego: transformar a sus hijos en androides._

_Hubo un gran momento de dudas pero Artem por fin se atrevió a realizar su sueño: cada conexión, cada implante, cada proceso debía ser absolutamente perfecto o crearía consecuencias graves en un futuro. Como siendo una jugarreta cruel del destino, Willy había empezado a aterrorizar al mundo al robar y reprogramar los robots industriales creados por el al recibir estos el crédito de y los suyos no, justo cuando Artem ya estaba por finalizar su ardua labor. Sabiendo que un futuro obscuro se sobrevenía y con la esperanza de que todo esto terminaría tarde o temprano, puso a sus "renacidos" hijos en dos capsulas programadas para despertarlos cientos de años después, dejándoles a cada uno un chip de memoria que contiene toda la información del trabajo del Dr. Artem, además de recordarles a los dos quienes fueron y quien los salvó de un cruel destino. Así, las capsulas con las claves 16-BK y 17-CL fueron selladas hasta su próximo despertar._


	2. Little Bad Apple

**Hola a todos, soy Dihanna Servenius, la autora de este fic, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia el cual es un tanto largo por lo que prometo que los próximos serán más cortos. Puede que me tarde más de lo que debería en subir episodios a razón de que primero los escribo tipo guión (si señores, GUIÓN) al ser más cómodo para mí y por diversión. A consecuencia de que Fanfiction no permite este tipo de textos además de que hay muchos que se creen eminencias y dioses todo poderosos de la escritura que escriben aquí en vez de tener Bestsellers por alguna razón extraña, pues quiero evitarme de problemillas jajajaja así que sin nada más que decir, les presento el capítulo…si todo sale bien, continuaré la historia, sino, pues lo subiré con mucha menos frecuencia.**

* * *

Futuro incierto

Capitulo 1

Little Bad Apple

Hoy se encuentra nublado, pero eso no evita que las personas vayan por las calles a seguir con su vida cotidiana antes de que empiece a llover, humanos y reploids van ocupándose de sus asuntos, sobre todo en sectores dañados en donde se ven a los mecaniloides trabajar. Un día normal para cualquiera, no obstante, se siente cierta atmosfera tensa alrededor, no es para menos, aquí, la tranquilidad es sinónimo de que algo desastroso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, por lo que hay que mantenerse alertas todo el tiempo ante la constante amenaza de los Mavericks o Irregulares, sino tienes experiencia en batalla, tu vida se reduce a dos opciones: morir en medio de la destrucción que estos causaran o correr tan rápido como puedas para sobrevivir, teniendo en cuenta que tendrás que empezar tu vida casi de cero al verse destruido tu hogar, negocio o por haber perdido a uno o varios seres queridos (a veces suceden las tres cosas a la vez), claro, dejando de lado que si eres un reploid tienes el riesgo de infectarte con el virus Maverick o que la ciudad no sea destruida por completo ¿realmente toda la existencia de aquellos habitantes quedaba condenada a esta cruel ruleta rusa sin saber quiénes serán los siguientes en desaparecer o lo que ocurrirá después?

Little Bad Apple es un restaurante de aspecto elegante cuya particularidad es atender tanto a las personas como a los reploids, aunque a estos últimos sea para suministrarlos con capsulas o cristales de energía. El negocio ha sabido mantenerse ante el caos de las batallas y todo lo que ha ocurrido, todo el personal son reploids que sirven como meseros, conserjes, cargadores, cajeros, personal de mantenimiento, y administradores, aunque, como es de esperar, el dueño del lugar es un hombre de no más de sesenta años al que muy raras veces se le ve salir de su oficina.

Justo al mediodía va llegando un gran tráiler de aspecto modernizado en el que con cuidado va retrocediendo al área de carga del lugar, en cuanto se detiene y abre sus compuertas por si solas, los trabajadores empiezan sus labores por descargar todas esas cajas de aspecto metálico que conservan la comida y los suministros de energía además de ir revisando que el inventario se encuentre en orden. El viento empieza a soplar con algo de fuerza, la lluvia caerá de momento a otro por lo que deben apresurarse, varios reploids se apresuran a pasarse unos a otros las cajas hasta que estas llegan a los pocos mecaniloides naranjas que hay (que son una mezcla entre formas humanoides y de maquinas de carga) estos últimos se encargan de llevar y ordenar todo en la bodega. Lo que llama la atención es ver que entre todos aquellos trabajadores mecánicos tienen aspecto de obreros, por lo que sus colores de su cuerpo son siempre colores sepia, es a uno de ellos usar un overol de trabajo color naranja obscuro, con guantes café obscuro y botas del mismo tono, además de traer puesta una gorra roja con el logotipo del restaurante en ella, la cual mantiene completamente recogido su cabello en una coleta que sale por un orificio que hay detrás de su nuca, formado por esos sujetadores que hacen posible que se ajuste al tamaño de su cabeza.

Cualquiera puede confundirlo y pensar que es un humano en cuanto lo ve, pero cambiaría completamente de opinión en cuanto nota el gran peso que es capaz de cargar, además de que parece que sus extremidades (en especial sus rodillas) hacen un leve pero curioso sonido que es igual al rechinar de una maquina vieja.

Al finalizar aquella tarea es obvio que hay un momento de un pequeño descanso; algunos cargadores empezaron hablar sobre temas actuales, otros se encargan de de empezar a cerrar las cortinas metálicas un poco para que la lluvia no entre y otros mas de asegurarse que los mecaniloides han concluido sus tareas de forma correcta. El inusual reploid de overol está ahora sentado en uno de los escalones del pórtico que lleva al área de refrigeración y abastecimiento, su brazo derecho se eleva de pronto atrapando una pequeña capsula de energía con su mano, poco a poco va levantando su mirada que deja ver su rostro tras la ala de su gorra; es un androide femenino de ojos color miel, unos pequeños mechones de color castaño rojizo caen alrededor de su rostro y su frente es cubierta por completo por un flequillo de corte recto.

-Buena atrapada, An

A ella se acerca un reploid masculino de ojos café obscuro, mostrándole una sonrisa amistosa, que es correspondida de la misma forma por la chica.

-Hola, Steve –responde ella- aun falta otro cargamento para mantenimiento, no deberíamos ponernos tan cómodos

-Te apuesto a que ese camión llega cuando termine la lluvia –va sentándose en el escalón, girando su cabeza hacia su amiga- ¿cómo siguen tus rodillas? ¿Ya fuiste a mantenimiento a revisarte?

-No es nada, tranquilízate –responde aquella reploid despreocupadamente-

-An –el todo de voz de Steve se vuelve serio- espero que realmente te atiendas, no importa si tu cuerpo es diferente al nuestro, odiaría bastante que el viejo tenga que sacarte por "ya no serle útil"

Ahí estaba de nuevo su amigo actuando como su "conciencia", Steve realmente se preocupa por ella, sobre todo porque es bien sabido en todo Little Bad Apple que "An" es una reploid de modelo bastante antiguo (de hecho se ganó el apodo de An por la palabra "antigua") que se unió al equipo de cargadores hace poco más de dos años. El dueño le dejó bien claro que no gastaría tiempo ni dinero en conseguirle un cuerpo mucho mas actualizado, así que a cualquier señal de que le diga que ya no puede serle útil ahora tendría dos opciones: irse por su cuenta o la mandaría al depósito de chatarra. An no sé lo tomó a mal, de hecho comprendía que el viejo tenía que ahorrar dinero y tiempo usándolos en reparar a sus reploids además de su negocio en caso de que sean destruidos o de mandar a destruir algunos de sus trabajadores al llamar a los afamados Maverick o Irregular Hunters que se encargaran del asunto en caso de que uno o más resulten infectados, lo que lleva a conseguir más empleados que los suplan.

-Estoy bien, solo sufrí una muy ligera falla el otro día –la chica mantiene su sonrisa al tratar de calmar a Steve-

El reploid ya estaba por decir algo aunque se ve interrumpido al recibir una transmisión, llevando su zurda al costado de su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

An solo se le queda viendo, la expresión de él va volviéndose muy seria, por lo que la chica no tarda en ponerle de pie al saber de qué se trata.

-¡Hey, escúchenme, los Hunters están cerca, activen maniobras de emergencia ahora!

-¡Se encuentran en las coordenadas 12346-B! –Exclama Steve al dirigirse hacia sus compañeros- ¡luchando contra algunos miembros de los Seirei, así que no hay tiempo que perder!

El resto de los cargadores dejan su descanso y empiezan a asegurar a toda prisa el área, cerrando por completo la cortina metálica, presionando los botones que activan un sistema que se encarga de asegurar el lugar y de hacer sonar la alarma. Tanto los clientes como el resto de los trabajadores van calmadamente hacia los sitios de evacuación subterránea que los llevaran hacia áreas seguras, parece casi irreal que todos ya estén acostumbrados a esta clase de eventos que hasta ya saben exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, como si todos fueran maquinas. La chica de overol ve muy seriamente a Steve, casi como esperara que le dijera algo.

-Han visto a ese reploid gris de nombre Zion a dos calles de aquí...si vas a ir, ten mucho cuidado

An no dice nada, solo toma un tubo de acero sólido que tiene cerca, corriendo tan rápido como puede hacia una de las salidas más cercanas, nada va a detenerla a ir hacia allí, tal parece que tiene un asunto personal con aquel al que llaman Zion.

* * *

Un feroz combate se desenvolvía en las calles de Arcadia. Varios reploids luchaban contra una gran cantidad de mavericks, disparándose entre sí, y ninguno de los dos grupos cedía. Entre aquella caótica batalla, una figura azul se desliza a través de una pista de hielo que viajaba por el suelo y las paredes, esquivando ágilmente las balas que eran disparadas contra él. Lo más característico es que de su brazo disparaba gran cantidad de hielo que forma la pista en la que viaja. Ascendía y descendía muy ágilmente por la pared de uno de los edificios, saltando con su patineta de hielo para aterrizar en una nueva pista cuando se le acababa el terreno para navegar. Fue hasta que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra los mavericks que saltó de su transporte, y la patineta embistió contra aquellos enemigos, destruyéndolos al impacto. Otra figura de aspecto obscuro se impulsa hacia sus enemigos, disparándole con dos pistolas que sujeta en sus manos, sonriendo de medio labio al ver que los que tiene enfrente van cayendo gracias a su muy atinada puntería, los Irregulares son muchos, pero aquel pistolero disfruta de la batalla por tener una gran autoconfianza en sus habilidades. Algo le hizo voltear hacia su derecha de pronto, así que es capaz de como a lo lejos, uno de sus enemigos va huyendo mientras va siendo cubierto por sus compañeros.

-¡Oh no, no lo harás! -corre a toda velocidad hacia aquella dirección.

Al hacer eso, escucha una transmisión que va directamente a los circuitos de su cabeza.

-¡Axl ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? -dice una voz aguda y un tanto infantil- ¡no debes alejarte de la zona de batalla hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!

-¡Si no seguimos a ese zoquete ahora, terminará huyendo como las veces pasadas!

El reploid azul se queda observando a sus adversarios un momento, para después mirar a Axl y después aquella ruta que tiene en frente. Había lidiado bastante con ese reploid negro, y sabía que a veces era mejor dejarlo seguir su camino que esforzarse por hacerle obedecer las reglas.

-¡está bien, Axl, rodéalo, pero ten cuidado!

- Je ¿oíste eso Pallette? –El pelirrojo habla con un tono de emoción- ahora se buena navegadora e investiga bien esa ruta que está siguiendo Zion

en serio, hay veces que deseo que aprendas por las malas lo que no debes hacer-dice Pallette con enfado, después da un pequeño suspiro de resignación- se dirige hacia un sector en reparación de la ciudad, aunque no hay muchos caminos que pueda usar para esconderse o huir sin que vaya directamente a un callejón sin salida

-Perfecto -la sonrisa del novato se amplía- este sujeto es mío

-Eso suena sospechoso... –dice el reploid azul- ¿qué busca yendo a un callejón sin salida?

Otra voz femenina se escucha pero esta vez siendo transmitida hacia el reploid azul, por cómo se escucha y se expresa, se trata de una mujer adulta.

-Es obvio que se trata de una trampa, en todo el lapso de tiempo, Zion no ha luchado para nada

-En ese caso –dice el reploid azul- debemos tener extra cuidado y rodear el lugar, pero no invadirlo o podríamos caer directo en su trampa

Axl escucha esto pensando un poco, si, es cierto que se trata de una trampa, sin embargo, no pueden seguir dejando libre a ese Maverick tan peligroso, por lo que se dispone a hablar.

-Mantendré los ojos abiertos, solo confíen en mi, por ahora ocúpense de seguir las indicaciones de X

-Extraño...-dice Pallete con extrañeza- Alia ¿has detectado enemigos en el sector de reparación?

-Ahora que lo mencionas –responde la navegadora de X- no, no he podido detectar a más enemigos...Axl –se dirige hacia él con seriedad- esta vez debes escucharnos, es demasiado peligroso que vayas tu solo a perseguir a ese Maverick

-También es bastante peligroso dejar a ese payaso libre –replica el joven hunter- ha causado bastante destrucción desde que apareció, esta vez no se saldrá con la suya

-Algo no me gusta de todo esto...-agrega X, estando un tanto preocupado-

Ignorando las palabras de sus compañeros, el hunter negro prosigue su persecución, además de sentir cierto enfado de que no confíen en sus habilidades aun, aunque también aquel "novato" se lo ha ganado al meterse en problemas por su temperamento. X palpa algunos botones en su casco, cambiando a una frecuencia privada con un compañero

-Zero, ¿crees que puedas vigilar a Axl? creo que esto no acabará bien si lo dejamos por su cuenta...

Una voz profunda se escuchó del otro lado. Ni siquiera Alia ni Pallette escucharon aquella conversación entre los dos.

-Está bien, me encargaré de vigilarlo –responde Zero.

Quitándose de en medio a los mavericks que iban cubriendo al que aparentemente es su líder, Axl se impulsa un poco al utilizar los propulsores que tiene en las piernas con lo que alcanza la velocidad suficiente que le hace pisarle los talones a Zion. El área de construcción se ve completamente desierta, hay muchos edificios que ya casi están completamente reconstruidos y otros más que en los que se ven algunas vigas tubulares en las que se ve el interior de estos.

-Pallette ¿puedes...?

Aquel joven reploid se ve interrumpido por un potente impacto que le da directamente en la cabeza, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo sentirlo ni ver quien fue su atacante. Cae sobre el suelo estando fuera de combate.

Lo que ocurrió es que una persona en overol de trabajo saltó hacia él, dándole un fuerte golpe con la ayuda de un tubo de acero solido; la atacante cae al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas quien no es otra más que An.

-Eso te enseñará a no...-mira fijamente a Axl- espera, tú no eres Zion -se da un fuerte golpe en la frente- ¡rayos!

Aunque aquella chica tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un corte hecho con una lanza. El atacante es aquel maverick conocido como Zion; sobre su cuerpo se ve que trae puesto una especie de chaleco negro, siendo sus brazos y sus muslos de color gris obscuro, sus ante brazos y sus piernas son de color obscuro. En el centro de su pecho se ve una gema grisácea en forma de romboide, no lleva casco, por lo que puede verse su corto cabello rojizo, sus ojos son de color café obscuro, los cuales se han posado en aquella chica está en pose de batalla.

-Nunca esperé verte de nuevo –Zion da una expresión parece una de ternura pero a la vez de burla- así que todavía tienes aquel cuerpo, eso me hace sentirme orgulloso de ti y mas al haber dejado a ese odioso Hunter fuera de combate, Liary, quizá hasta puede que te unas a mi algún día.

-No conservo este cuerpo por nostalgia, idiota –ella sujeta con ambas manos el tubo- y lo del Maverick Hunter fue un error, al que quería darle era ti

-Aquel chico se encoje de hombros- siempre rechazando la ayuda de los demás -camina hasta donde está la joven- en serio quieres destruirme ¿cierto? aunque la única que salió dañada en nuestra última batalla fuiste tú y eso te dejó mal las rodillas ¿qué será ahora? ¿Tus brazos o tu cabeza? jajajajaja no puedo esperar a verlo...

-Como siempre entiendes todo mal –responde Liary frunciendo el ceño- no quiero destruirte, de eso se encargarán los Hunters, solo quiero arruinarte la fiesta

Zion solo hace más amplia su sonrisa, impulsándose de un lado a otro acercándose peligrosamente hacia Liary, en cuanto la tiene enfrente, empieza a atacar con varias estocadas rápidas y muy precisas, la castaña hace todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, bloqueando cada ataque con su tubo a la vez aunque va retrocediendo, sabe bien que aquel enemigo solo está jugando con ella, por lo que no va a tardar mucho en utilizar su verdadera fuerza.

Efectivamente, pronto aquella lanza va rodeándose con una gran descarga de electricidad, por lo que aquella castaña se ve obligada a alejarse, en cuanto está por saltar hacia un lado, sus rodillas dan una ligera descarga y hace que pierda el equilibrio, el pelirrojo aprovecha su oportunidad dándole un fuerte corte vertical inclinado sobre todo su cuerpo, un gran grito de dolor se escucha por parte de la reploid antes de caer hacia atrás. Su cuerpo no puede aguantar toda esa electricidad, así que va paralizándose, intenta levantarse a pesar de esto.

-Debo darte crédito, pequeña Lily –Zion dice levantando un poco sus cejas- quisiste aprovechar que los sensores no pueden detectarte para atacarme, realmente quería que estuviéramos de nuevo juntos pero no podrá ser...jumjum...jajajaja ¡jajajajajaja! -en la punta de su lanza se concentra gran cantidad de energía, apuntando con su arma a la chica- ¡desaparece pedazo de chatarra!

Antes de que pudiera concluir el ataque, un reploid rojo cae de un edificio cercano frente a Zion, ejecutando tres rápidos cortes con un sable láser, obligándolo a retroceder. Su armadura resplandecía en rojo, mostrando una cabellera dorada que caía hasta sus tobillos. El Maverick obscuro no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendido por aquello, sonríe de medio labio al ver al recién llegado. Apunta su lanza hacia el liberando aquella energía acumulada, que se manifiesta como rayo de energía que va dividiéndose como si fuera un red aunque sin dejar de avanzar hacia sus objetivos a gran velocidad. Zero retrocede de pronto, saltando hacia una pared para después escalarla muy rápidamente, y una vez que llega a lo más alto, saltar hacia adelante pasando por encima de la red mientras que se deja caer sobre Zion apuntando su sable hacia su enemigo. Este último se impulsa hacia el rubio, sosteniendo con ambas manos su arma con toda la intención de atacar.

En el momento preciso, Zero gira bruscamente en el aire hacia enfrente, atacando circularmente con su sable, causando que su arma se impacte con la lanza y la desvíe hacia un lado. Zion trata de alejarse hacia un lado, a la vez que va recuperando su postura de batalla, viendo como su contrincante cae al suelo de pie, sujetando firmemente su sable y mirando fijamente a Zion, quien ahora va haciendo girar su arma con una sola mano, el maverick obscuro se impulsa hacia contrincante, aunque esta vez empieza a mover su lanza bruscamente hacia la izquierda, llenándose de electricidad, Zion mueve su lanza bruscamente hacia un lado y se ve como esta arma se divide en varias partes que son unidas a una cadena negra que la hace actuar como si fuera un látigo. Yendo directamente hacia el Hunter rubio, quien salta bruscamente hacia Zion, pasando por encima de aquel látigo, y usando el mismo ataque de su enemigo para dar un segundo salto para lanzar su sable giratorio hacia él.

El maverick ya está por esquivarlo, pero no puede ver como Liary se impulsa hacia él desde atrás golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda con el tubo, lo que lo manda directamente hacia su atacante sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, aunque la chica cae al suelo tras eso, quedando inmóvil por completo. El sable se clava directamente en el estómago de Zion, y Zero salta frente a él, sujetando nuevamente su sable y mirando fijamente a su enemigo. Zion cae al suelo de rodillas con una mano hacia el pecho que intenta inútilmente cubrir aquella herida que empieza a emanar gran cantidad de líquido rojo, el pelirrojo sigue riéndose a pesar del dolor a la vez que este misma sustancia sale de sus labios.

-Jajajaja...-Zion aprieta un poco sus dientes- realmente no me esperé eso...

-Zion –dice Zero- has cometido muchos crímenes contra los reploids e indirectamente contra los humanos, como miembro de los Irregular Hunters y capitán de la división cero, estás arrestado

-El Irregular obscuro va levantándose poco a poco- no, aun no he terminado...

-Será mejor que lo hagas, o me forzarás a retirarte

De uno de los edificios salta un enorme sujeto musculoso, con sus puños levantados con toda la intención de aplastar al reploid rojo desde arriba.

-¡C-cuidado! –grita Liary con gran esfuerzo

Aquel reploid gira hacia atrás, pasando justo por debajo de aquel ser enorme, pero en el acto se ve forzado a soltar su sable, salta hacia atrás, creando cierta distancia entre él y su nuevo enemigo. Aquel grandulón impacta el suelo con ambas manos, por lo que un gran agujero se ha formado debajo de él; el casco que trae puesto le cubre toda la cabeza al igual que su rostro, solo pueden verse sus grandes ojos negros que ven fijamente a Zero, a juzgar por su tamaño, se puede saber que es usado para trabajos de construcción muy pesados, su cuerpo es color amarillo que simula ser un overol de constructor, sus brazos y sus pies son de color negro.

-Imaginé que estarían preparados... –dice Zero quien voltea a ver a su compañero caído- ¡Axl, despierta de una vez!

Es curioso ver como aquel hunter al oír eso va levantándose poco a poco, tocándose un poco la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Siempre la cabeza...-dice Axl a la vez que agita un poco su cabeza- ¿por qué siempre me golpean en la cabeza?...

-No hay tiempo para dormir, persigue a Zion, se encuentra herido, yo distraeré a este gigante

-Entendido...

Tambaleándose un poco al principio, corre hacia donde se encuentra Zion a la vez que vuelve a tomar sus pistolas, en cuanto al maverick gigante, toma uno de los edificios que tiene enfrente, desprendiendo la mitad superior con sus brazos, arrojándola directamente hacia ambos con fuerza. Zero comienza a acumular energía en sus puños, para después golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza a sus pies, liberando una enorme ola de energía del suelo que impacta contra la parte superior del edificio, destruyéndolo antes de que pueda tocarlos. Axl sigue corriendo hacia Zion, viendo como este es asistido por un reploid que es completamente cubierto por una capa negra cuyo cuello es tan alto que le cubre la mitad de la cara, además de trae puesto un sombrero que parece de bruja del mismo color. Cargando a su compañero caído sobre su espalda, esta misteriosa persona empieza a correr una velocidad muy alta. El joven hunter utiliza de nuevo sus turbinas como un breve impulso, además de empezar a dispararle sus objetivos de forma consecutiva.

El rubio se apresura a correr de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques mientras corre hacia el gigante, pero esta vez, estando desarmado, en cuanto a este colosal enemigo sigue los movimientos del reploid, levantando su puño al tomar impulso y dirigiéndolo hacia él, por lo que Zero se apresura a saltar, poniéndose de pie sobre su puño para después correr por todo su brazo, propiciándole una poderosa patada en el rostro al enorme maverick.

Aquel gigante retrocede unos pasos, llevando sus manos al rostro tratando de golpear a su enemigo. Mientras tanto, Axl sigue disparándole a los fugitivos aunque ninguno de sus ataques parece darle a la figura misteriosa al moverse demasiado rápido, además de que hay momentos en los que parece que no puede verlos, puede que eso sea resultado del golpe que le dieron.

-¡Tsk, no puedo verlos bien! –exclama Axl cerrando un poco el ojo derecho.

Repentinamente aquel maverick de capa se da media vuelta, quedando flotando en el aire, mostrando sus ojos purpura. Su capa se abre como si fueran las alas de una mariposa mostrando un interior que brilla de forma multicolor.

-¡Magic prisma!

Grandes rayos de los siete colores del arcoíris van directamente hacia Axl, este último empieza a moverse hacia los lados esquivando cada uno de los proyectiles aunque nota que estos en vez de impactar hacia algún edificio, cambian su dirección bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia el hunter, con mayor velocidad y fuerza que antes.

¿Huh? -Voltea hacia atrás- ¡¿qué demonios?

De nuevo vuelve a esquivarlos aunque estos repiten de nuevo aquellos movimientos, para colmo, el puede ver cómo tanto Zion como aquel maverick desaparecen justo frente a sus ojos. Apretando los dientes ante este hecho y al ver que ha quedado atrapado con el ataque, por su cabeza corre una idea; corre a toda velocidad hacia el gigante, dando un gran salto hacia él además de usar de nuevo los propulsores de sus piernas, va directamente hacia el rostro del gigante, aunque los proyectiles ya están por alcanzarlo, le deja con solo una oportunidad de éxito.

El reploid rojo no parecía tener muchos problemas, aquel gigante era fuerte, pero le faltaba velocidad y agilidad, el rubio tiene las tres. Moviéndose entre ataques, Zero golpeaba con fuerza el torso de su enemigo, debilitándolo poco a poco. Corría alrededor de la gran bestia para hacerle perder su balance, y los ataques que fallaba el gigante, poco a poco lo iba cansando, al final, sólo tuvo que esquivar un ataque, pasarse entre sus piernas y patear sus rodillas por detrás para derribarlo, y tras mandarle una patada en la espalda, lo manda al suelo. Mientras cae, Axl pasa justo junto al enemigo, así que aquellos ataques impactan contra el gran maverick aunque cada impacto libera una fuerte explosión. Por ser siete y de forma simultánea, lógicamente terminan destruyendo aquel gigante.

-Axl gira su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo ampliamente- ¡un gran final con fuegos artificiales, este debe ser mi día de suerte!

-Han escapado nuevamente –dice Zero

- No pude darles –dice Axl, se golpea un poco el costado derecho de su cabeza- creo que el golpe que me dieron antes afectaba a mi visión ya que no podía verlos

-¿Axl?...-dice Pallette con preocupación-

-Vaya –contesta Axl con un poco de sorpresa- te quedaste callada todo el rato, ya me estaba extrañando no oírte

-Es solo que había una gran interferencia en el lugar –responde Pallette- que evitaba comunicarnos con ustedes

-¿Todo se encuentra bien, Zero?

La voz de aquella mujer se escucha un tanto preocupada pero como a su vez tratara de esconder aquello, se trata de la navegadora encargada del reploid rojo. Aquel rubio lleva una mano a su casco, presionando un botón de comunicación

-Todo bien, nos topamos con unas dificultades, pero al parecer, hemos logrado mantenernos de pie

-Aunque Zion volvió a huir usando una de sus artimañas –agrega el joven Hunter- esta vez fue un aliado Irregular, creo que fue él quien me golpeo por sorpresa cuando perseguía a ese sujeto

-¿Aliado? –dice Pallette un tanto extrañada- es extraño, se supone que no había nadie más en el lugar

-No podemos culpar a un inocente por la torpeza de Axl –responde Zero- procuraré iniciar la búsqueda de esa persona o reploid, probablemente descubramos algo

Axl estaba por protestar, sin embargo se detiene al oír un leve gemido de dolor a lo lejos, por lo que dirige su mirada hacia Liary; ella no podía moverse pero si ver a los dos hunters desde los lejos.

-Tenemos a un herido –aquel novato habla con seriedad- será mejor que llamen a un equipo de emergencia -se dirige rápidamente hacia la chica de overol- parece que se trata de un humano

-Pallette da un grito ahogado- ¡¿un humano?

-No... –Zero observa atentamente a Liary- parece humano, pero es un viejo modelo –presiona algunos botones en su casco- les envío las coordenadas de nuestra localización, envíen a un grupo de paramédicos cuanto antes.

-Entendido -dice la navegadora- llegarán en un momento

-Ahora entiendo porque no pudimos detectarla –agrega Pallette- esperemos que aguante en lo que llega la ayuda

Los ojos color miel se mueven tratando de ver a esos dos Hunters, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, poco a poco va cerrando sus ojos, quedándose inconsciente.


	3. 16BK

**Futuro incierto**

**Capitulo 2**

**16-BK**

**Uff por fin pude subir el segundo capítulo, pido una disculpa por tardarme demasiado, la cosa es que yo aun estoy en la escuela, por lo que tengo que estar estudiando y preparando tareas para las evaluaciones, por lo que editar estos capítulos me toma mucho tiempo, solo espero que la espera valga la pena para ustedes y sigan disfrutando de mi historia nxn, no se olviden de comentar, dar sugerencias y demás. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

* * *

El cuartel general de los Maverick (o Irregular) Hunters es un gran complejo de edificaciones que tiene una gran cantidad de miembros y de personal trabajando ahí, claro, siendo X, Zero y Axl (este más recientemente) lo mas destacados por sus habilidades, siendo liderados por Signas, quien ahora mismo está esperando el reporte de sus tres subordinados en el cuarto de control. Aquellos tres Hunters se apresuran a darle el reporte de aquellos acontecimientos, destacando el encuentro con Zion, sus aliados y la aparición de Liary, quien seguía inconsciente, pero ya estaba siendo atendida por los médicos del lugar.

Ya veo –dice Signas quedándose pensando un momento- los movimientos de Seirei parecen cada vez extraños: crean destrucción pero prefieren no mantener una batalla frente a nosotros y por lo que me han dicho, tal parece que tienen el potencial para hacerlo, hasta pueden bloquear la señal con el cuartel

-¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando? –dice X un tanto confundido- no parecen atacar directamente a los humanos, pero sí producen daños colaterales contra ellos, y tampoco parece que seamos sus auténticos enemigos

-Su primer ataque fue a un grupo de expedición que investigaba los restos del laboratorio del Dr. Artem, destruyendo todo en una gran explosión, eso nos ha llevado a suponer que quizá trabajan para un científico que sigue los pasos de Artem pero no se ha podido comprobar, aunque si eso fuera cierto, quizá todos los ataques no sean más que una mera distracción de lo que este grupo realmente quiere ocultar

-Es posible que haya tenido un éxito después de todo y quisieron destruir el secreto de su investigación –dice Zero.

- Axl mira tanto a Signas com Zero de forma confusa- ¿el Dr. Artem no fue ese científico loco que fue detenido hace bastante tiempo por haber realizado experimentos ilegales con seres vivos al tratar de combinarlos con partes biónicas?

-Ese mismo –el reploid azul voltea a ver a Axl- es bien sabido que vivió en la época del doctor Thomas Light y Albert Willy

-El pelirrojo silba un poco- si que ha sido hace bastante tiempo

Las puertas hacia cuarto de control se abren de golpe interrumpiendo la conversación, un lifesaver entra corriendo sosteniendo una tableta digital entre sus manos, se ve un tanto alterado, deteniéndose solo a unos cuantos metros detrás de los hunters.

-Disculpe que entre de esta forma señor, pero hay algo urgente que deben saber

-Signas camina acercándose al lifesaver- ¿de qué se trata?

-Es mejor que vea esto -le acerca la tableta-

Sin decir nada, el comandante toma la tableta leyendo con atención su contenido. Su rostro se ve bastante impresionado, tanto que hasta incluso le provoca un sobresalto, de hecho se ve obligado a leer de nuevo la información como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Imposible...

-Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos hasta que lo comprobamos...-aquel lifesaver aun se ve un tanto nervioso-

-X posa una mirada fija hacia su superior- ¿qué sucede?

-El cuerpo de la chica que Axl y Zero trajeron aquí –responde Signas a la vez que mide sus palabras- tiene tanto órganos orgánicos como partes robóticas, es decir, es lo que antiguamente se conocía como "androide"

-¿es en serio? –pregunta Zero con suma seriedad.

-Axl se queda boquiabierto- debes estar bromeado ¿realmente existe algo así?

-Desgraciadamente si...-dice Signas.

-Señor –el lifesaver se muestra muy serio- el cuerpo de aquella chica es bastante antiguo como para poder repararlo, por lo que es casi imposible conseguir las piezas que hagan falta, además de presentar un daño del 60% en ambas rodillas, podríamos intentar restaurarlo como podamos pero no dudará mucho, pensamos en cambiarle su cuerpo por uno mucho más actual pero el proceso es bastante arriesgado por sus partes humanas, podríamos terminar haciéndole un daño permanente o incluso poner su vida en un grave peligro

-Será mejor preguntarle a esa chica qué es lo que prefiere –dice X- no podemos cambiar su cuerpo si ella no lo quiere así.

-Lamentablemente, aquella "reploid" no está en condiciones de decidir –responde aquel Lifesaver.

-Debemos mantenerla con vida ahora más que nunca –Singas dirige su mirada hacia X- puede ser una pieza clave en todo este asunto de Seirei ahora que sabemos que muy probablemente sea creación de Artem

-Si no podemos repararla en su estado actual y no puede despertar para decidir por su cuenta…-agrega X, se queda pensando un momento y después se dirige al médico- entonces lo mejor es que actualicemos su cuerpo, pero procuren que no sea un procedimiento demasiado traumático

El lifesaver lleva su mano hacia el costado derecho de su casco, escuchando atentamente lo que le están diciendo.

-Señor, me acaban de informar que aquella chica despertó unos momentos a pesar de sus serias heridas y está hablando sobre la localización de un chip de información, que es importante que lo encontremos

Tan rápido como escucha eso, Signas se comunica con Alia y así enviar un equipo de búsqueda a las coordenadas que el Lifesaver le va dando. Tardó poco menos de veinte minutos que aquel equipo fuera al lugar indicado que es el restaurante Little Bad Apple, localizara el chip que se encontraba escondido en una pequeña abertura de la capsula de Liary que estaba junto otras más pertenecientes a los cargadores y regresaran a la base, aunque ninguno de este equipo pudo notar como Steve veía con suma angustia esto, sobre todo al oír entre sus compañeros decir la frase "la antigua se ha echado la soga al cuello".

Los lifesaver se pusieron a trabajar en cuanto recibieron la información y pudieron analizarla, algunos datos se encontraban dañados, pero los que les permiten entender la identidad así como el funcionamiento del proyecto 16-BK, mejor conocida como Liary, así que proceden a hacer su trabajo de darle un cuerpo mucho mas actualizado, aunque es una labor que les llevó a tomarse casi doce horas. Una copia de todos estos datos se fue otorgada a Signa, quien ahora la está viendo en el cuarto de control desde su silla, acompañado de X, Zero, Axl y sus tres navegadoras, quienes se encargan de mostrar todo esto en una gran pantalla que hay en la parte frontal de la habitación.

-El proyecto 16-BK –explica Alia- fue hecho a base del cuerpo de Liary Artem, hija del científico Matt Artem, se hizo con la finalidad de otorgarle actividad motora a esta jovencita tras haber sufrido de cuadriplejia a consecuencia de haber quedado atrapada en su casa cuando sucedió un terremoto que destruyó la región donde el doctor vivía

-Actualmente –agrega Zero- Liary vive tranquilamente; es un androide que no se involucra en las guerras, pero por una razón desconocida, se vio obligada a intervenir

La navegadora de Zero, quien responde con el nombre de Layer, voltea a ver de forma muy breve al reploid rojo, que causa se que se sonroje un poco y después a Signas tomando la palabra.

-Todo esto hace que haya una alta probabilidad de que efectivamente Seirei esté trabajando con alguien que sigue los pasos de Artem, en la información también menciona que dejarían dormir a la androide en una capsula por un tiempo indefinido

-Por lo que alguien pudo haber tomado el chip y así copiar su información –dice Pallette.

-O que voluntariamente ella se los dejara copiar –replica Axl con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Existe alguna relación conocida entre Liary y Zion? –pregunta el Hunter azul.

-No –Alia niega con la cabeza- hasta el momento no se ha confirmado alguna

El joven reploid pelirrojo da un ligero suspiro, todo este asunto era muy parecido a su situación.

-Vamos, puede que haya estado en Seirei, que se haya arrepentido de estar ahí, tratando de reparar sus errores de alguna forma, como me ocurrió conmigo cuando dejé Red Alert

-No podemos descartar esa posibilidad –dice Zero- creo que valdría la pena comprobar ambas teorías e identificar una posible relación entre Artem y Zion

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son las órdenes? –Dice X, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Signas-

-Si Seirei sabe que tenemos aquí a una pieza clave que nos guiarán hasta ellos –dice Signas, pensando un poco- lo más conveniente ahora será buscar en el área donde se encontraba el antiguo laboratorio de Artem, quizá un grupo vaya asegurarse de que efectivamente no haya quedado ninguna otra pista...por otra parte debemos mantener a la señorita Liary vigilada

Axl palidece al oír eso; sin duda dos de ellos irían a las ruinas del laboratorio mientras que el otro se quedaría hacer trabajo de niñera, cosa que era muy probable que le tocara al joven Hunter por su posible visión dañada y su imprudencia, por lo que tiene que actuar rápido.

-Señor, pienso que X es lo suficientemente responsable y paciente para encargarse de aquella chica

-Sin embargo –responde Zero- puede ser peligroso si el laboratorio está tomado y nos preparan una emboscada, por precaución, será mejor que vayamos X y yo

-Hey –Axl voltea a ver a Zero- ¿realmente piensas dejarme al cuidado de una "testigo" potencialmente importante? es decir, hasta yo sé que no podría con eso

-A Pallette le sale una pequeña gota en la cabeza- en eso Axl tiene razón...es bastante inquieto cuando no tiene nada que hacer, si me dejan opinar, esta clase de misiones se le deben dar a un Hunter responsable que cuente con la suficiente fuerza para protegerla

-Será una prueba para Axl y ver si es realmente capaz de hacerse responsable, quién sabe, puede hasta llegar a agradarte la chica –dice Zero.

Signas se queda razonando un poco en la propuesta de Zero y en lo que ha dicho Axl, así que toma una desición.

-Zero tiene mucha razón en lo que dice, sin embargo conozco mucha de la imprudencia de Axl por lo que he decidido como se dividan las misiones: X y Axl irán a las ruinas, Zero se encargará de la vigilancia de Liary Artem hasta que sus compañeros regresen

El semblante del pelirrojo se llena de triunfo al oír aquello, se había logrado salir con la suya esta vez.

-Entonces, a mi me ha tocado ser la niñera... –dice X con resignación-

Axl no pudo evitar un tanto extrañado a su compañero por tal comentario.

-Espera ¿qué a Zero no le tocó esa misión?

-Lo decía por ti, Axl...-dice Alia-

-¡Oye! –Axl se dirige hacia X y lo mira estando un tanto molesto- yo no soy ningún sujeto molesto

-Entonces –interviene Zero- mucha suerte a los dos, traten de recolectar la mayor cantidad de información que puedan

* * *

La obscuridad parece no tener fin, es tan profunda que no se ve absolutamente nada. De forma lejana se escucha lo que parece ser una alarma que de alguna manera hace que todo se vaya aclarando. Ahora el escenario es un lugar obscuro lleno de pocas luces, algunas parpadean y otras emiten un brillo un tanto bajo.

-Activaci...iiión del experimento 16-BK..cooooompleta...do

La voz robótica del lugar es prueba de que todo está más que dañado. Una capsula da una pequeña liberación de vapor antes de abrir su compuerta hacia arriba, lo que tiene en su interior es el cuerpo de Liary, quien usa un descolorido vestido verde de mangas largas que alguna vez fue su prenda predilecta. Mira a su alrededor con suma confusión, nada de eso se parece a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar ¿dónde se encuentra? da un paso hacia enfrente pero cae al suelo de rodillas de forma inevitable. Todo su cuerpo le duele, no puede moverse con facilidad, es tanta su desesperación y miedo que no puede evitar llorar, llevando sus manos frente a su rostro es capaz de ver que cada articulación que tiene está un tanto separada, como aquellas muñecas con articulación con las que las niñas se ponen a jugar ¿qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?

Toda esa imagen desaparece tras una luz cegadora, sin duda lo anterior no era más que un sueño de lo que consideraba sus "molestos" recuerdos, poco a poco va sentándose dándose cuenta que está sobre una capsula que está en una habitación amplia con ventanales rectangulares del lado derecho que, a juzgar por el paisaje, se localiza en un piso muy alto. Junto a ella se ve a una reploid de aspecto de enfermera de cabello negro corto, quien va registrado va tecleando algo en el panel de aquella capsula.

-Se encuentra completamente fuera de peligro, signos vitales estables, su cuerpo lleva un 65% de recuperación, pronto estará en condición óptima -le muestra una sonrisa amable a la chica- bienvenida, se encuentra en la base de los Irregular Hunters, por lo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Liary trata de no expresar la sorpresa que siente por lo que ha dicho esa lifesaver; no quería tener nada que ver con aquellos sujetos, de hecho, cualquiera sabe que involucrarte con ellos ya es sinónimo de condena, ni siquiera podía recordar ahora en qué momento se mezcló con ellos.

-Gracias...-murmura Liary en voz baja- maldición, esto no debería estar pasando

Zero llegó poco después. Quería ver el estado de Liary personalmente. Un androide biológico era muy desconcertante en esa época y quería saber un poco más sobre eso.

En cuanto se da cuenta de su presencia, aquella lifesaver voltea a verlo.

-Está fuera de peligro, la operación ha sido un éxito, solo necesita descansar un poco mas y pasar por algunas pruebas que le ayuden a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo

Esto hizo sobresaltar a la chica, es cierto, su batalla contra Zion la dejó muy mal, teniendo borrosos recuerdos de haber dicho donde se encontraba el chip de su padre cuando escuchó que no podrían ayudarla.

-Buen trabajo –dice Zero- aquellas pruebas serán cuando les parezca más conveniente

-Será en cuanto se recupere por completo, regresaré en un para una nueva revisión, con su permiso, me retiro

-Entendido, yo cuidaré de ella

La lifesaver se retira, quedando la habitación en un momentáneo silencio. Aquella jovencita de cabello cobrizo solo baja su mirada, no es que fuera tímida, es solo que realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora, sobre todo si sabe que suele mirar aquello Hunters con lastima. No lo había notado, pero ahora su cuerpo está cubierto por un traje negro un tanto pegado que la cubre por completo, con franjas blancas a los costados y en los extremos de sus mangas.

-Tuvimos que cambiar tu cuerpo –explica el hunter rojo- existía la posibilidad de que estuvieras tan dañada que no podrías recuperarte, pero todo ha salido bien

-Entiendo –Liary levanta un poco su mirada- les agradezco por eso

-Pero es extraño –agrega Zero, mirando de forma inquisitiva a la chica- no sabíamos nada de ti, y sin embargo, de pronto apareces frente a Zion

-Fue un acto imprudente, quería asegurarme de que no se dirigiera a mi trabajo, es un criminal realmente peligroso

-Estaba muy lejos de tu trabajo, de hecho es posible que llamando su atención, fuera a incluso hacia ti y tu lugar de trabajo

-Ella traga un poco de saliva, dirige su mirar hacia aquel rubio- es solo que no pensé en eso...fue un error mío

-Nadie comete un error de esa clase a menos que conozca al enemigo

Entre más trata de evadir la pregunta, ella se pone mucho más nerviosa, nunca ha sido lo suyo lo de mentir en una situación tan crítica pero tampoco puede decir de donde conoce a Zion o se meterá en un problema peor, por lo que trata de calmarse al tomar un poco de aire, mira un momento hacia la ventana observando que está lloviendo y que es noche, por lo que no puede encontrar algo que le dé una idea de justificar su acción.

-Ella suspira un poco- tienes razón, lo conozco, hace tiempo el me dañó las rodillas en una pelea que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo, quería vengarme por haberme hecho eso

-No puedo decir que creo al cien por ciento tu historia –dice Zero- pero supongo que es todo lo que me dirás

No supo la razón aunque aquellas palabras le pesaron bastante sobre su conciencia. Apretando con algo de fuerza sus puños y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, posa sus mirar en aquellos ojos azules del reploid.

-...escucha, ese desgraciado quiso que me uniera a su grupo hace un año y medio, no sé exactamente que planean pero si sé que ese sujeto está completamente loco, hablando siempre de una especie de revolución de este mundo, intenté detenerlo pero no pude, apenas y pude escapar -aprieta un poco sus dientes- una amiga mía tuvo que sacrificarse para que yo siguiera viviendo ¡es por eso que fui a enfrentarlo! -su rostro se voltea hacia un lado- me siento responsable de eso, siento que es mi deber detenerlo

-Si sientes culpa por esa amiga –responde aquel rubio- tu único deber es vivir por las dos, cómo lleves tu vida es tu decisión, pero no estás obligada a enfrentarte a Zion

Liary no hizo más que quedarse en silencio; definitivamente aquello no era una solución viable para ella, no descansaría hasta haber eliminado por completo aquel Maverick. No obstante, Zero decidió ir directo al grano.

-¿Acaso Zion tiene alguna relación con el profesor Artem?

Los ojos color miel de la chica se empequeñecen sin entender que tiene que ver aquella conexión con su padre con todo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Zion invadió el antiguo laboratorio del doctor Artem y lo destruyó –dice Zero- y nos interesa saber porqué

-Ya veo...-exhala un poco- y-yo le pedí que hiciera eso

-Creí que te intentó matar ¿por qué te haría un favor?

-Fue cuando intentaba convencerme de ser su aliada, quería mostrarme que podía confiar en el...

En esos momentos, la mirada de la jovencita de cabello cobrizo se hace un tanto obscura, casi reflejándose cierto rencor que siente.

-Desperté en un mundo del cual no entendía nada –prosigue Liary- mi familia se me fue arrebatada en un terremoto ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos...-sus labios tiemblan un poco- sé que mi padre me salvó la vida, no obstante ya no había nadie ahí esperando mi regreso, ya cuando por fin me estaba adaptando a todo este nuevo mundo, la realidad se me presentó de forma cruel al perder parte de mis amigos en un ataque que hicieron los Mavericks a la ciudad...lo peor es que no fue el último, pase dos años sufriendo por ese caos...le pedí a Zion que destruyera ese laboratorio, deshaciéndome de todo lo que alguna vez fui, lo que alguna vez tuve y jamás recuperaré

-La vida no es fácil, damos muchas cosas por sentado, sin embargo, ocurre algo que puede cambiar para siempre todo lo que conocemos, al menos no te uniste a Zion, y si en verdad tu quisiste destruir ese laboratorio, entonces será para continuar tu vida, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes en este sitio, y si te vas, está bien, pero si quieres un refugio en lo que Zion desaparece, en ese caso puedes quedarte

-Liary da un pequeño resoplido- de todos modos es bastante seguro que mi jefe ya me habrá echado al creer que me metí en un grave problema, no te ofendas, pero todos creemos que si alguien tiene que ver con los Irregular Hunters, ya puede considerarse muerto

-Nadie tiene que saberlo

-Jajaja nunca creí que alguno de ustedes hablara de esa forma –Liary va moviendo sus piernas intentando levantarse- pero si fueron hasta donde se encontraba mi chip, no le será difícil al anciano atar cabos

-¿Y cuál es tu decisión?

-Me quedaré un tiempo –aquella chica deja sus pies colgando al extremo de la capsula- al menos hasta que me recupere, aun hay cosas allá afuera que debo hacer

-Entendido, en ese caso, bienvenida a la base

Ella solo le responde con una sonrisa, moviendo sus pies un poco adelante y hacia atrás como ejercicio. Realmente lamentaba el hecho de haberle dicho verdades a medias y de incluso mentirle en algunas cosas, no obstante piensa usar a esos Hunters a su favor al guiarla hasta donde está Zion, un lado de ella se sentía mal por hacer aquello pero de todos modos ese es su trabajo de ellos y en esta guerra debe jugar sus mejores cartas si quiere ganar.

-Comprenderás si no te dimos un cuerpo para la batalla, sin ninguna ofensa, pero eres un civil y es mejor que te mantengas así

A pesar de que Zero dijo eso último de forma neutral, hubo algo en sus palabras que podía sentirse como una especie de aviso muy serio o hasta advertencia.

-Lo sé –responde Liary- de todos modos pelear no es lo mío como ya lo habrás notado -estira sus brazos frente a ella mientras cierra y abre sus dedos- además de que sería molesto tener un cuerpo significativamente pesado -se queda pensando un poco-jajajaja sabes, he notado algo gracioso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes la actitud de una figura paterna -mueve un poco sus muñecas en círculos- es curioso ya que eres un tanto frío pero ese lado "blando" tuyo contrasta mucho con la impresión que das

Por primera vez, la expresión de aquel Hunter da señales de una ligera sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

Zero: huh... es la primera vez que me dicen algo así...

-No es para menos; puedo notar esa clase de cosas al haber tenido familia alguna vez como los humanos -se sostiene de los bordes de capsula empezando a ponerse de pie poco a poco- digamos que tienes algo que puede controlar a los jóvenes rebeldes como yo

-No creo que eso sea una característica paternal

-Vamos eres un sujeto maduro, das consejos, estoy casi segura que te preocupas por los "mas jóvenes" aunque no lo expreses mucho y de alguna forma haces sentir cierta confianza así como protección

-Por ahora, hay cosas más importantes para preocuparse por eso

-Tienes razón -sonríe de medio labio- papá jajajaja

-Si sabes algo más que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Zion o a sus colegas, no dudes en decirlo

-Ya he dicho todo lo que sé, pero te prometo que si averiguo más cosas o me entero de algo mas, te lo diré –la chica da pequeños saltos en su lugar- tienes mi palabra

-Por el momento, no se te permite involucrarte

-Lo decía cuando regrese a mi vida rutinaria -lo voltea a ver con una ceja levantada- no pienso hacer ninguna tontería

-Entiendo

-Liary murmura en voz baja- y dices que no tienes actitudes paternales...pff


	4. Caucasus

Futuro incierto

Capitulo 4

Caucasus

El centro de investigaciones Ninua; un sofisticado laboratorio situado en los límites del noroeste de la ciudad cuya arquitectura moderna consta de cuatro torres bastante altas que rodean un edificio un poco más pequeño aunque mucho más largo de donde salen una gran cantidad de puentes que se conectan con aquellas torres, siendo llamativo su color azul marino que contrasta muy bien con aquellas ventanales de tono verdoso que lucen mas por la luz del sol que les da de lleno. No hay nadie que no haya escuchado hablar de este laboratorio recién inaugurado hace seis meses por la doctora Miria Relish, es más, la lujosa sala de conferencias de dicho lugar ahora se encuentra lleno por toda clase de reporteros y científicos impacientes por escuchar lo que esta afamada científica tiene que anunciarles, caminando de aquí allá sobre una alfombra de color rojo, las paredes están pintadas de color beige, teniendo lámparas con aspecto de candelabros dorados que en esos momentos están apagados al entrar la luz por una cúpula hecha completamente de vitrales. Pronto la asistente de la doctora, quien responde al nombre de Susanne Miller, hace su aparición en el pódium localizado sobre una tarima en el fondo de la sala, vistiendo de un vestido negro de una camisa verde obscura cerrada con cuatro gemas rojizas colocadas sobre el cuerpo, mostrando una falda corta resta que le llega a cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, siendo sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias obscuras que hacen juego con las zapatillas de tacón liso no muy alto. De facciones finas, ojos color violeta y de cabello corto hasta los hombros cuyo flequillo está peinado de lado y piel clara, llama la atención de todos los presentes por su sencillo pero atractivo aspecto.

-Damas y caballeros –dice Susanne en un tono solemne-, sean bienvenidos al centro de investigaciones Ninua -esboza una cálida y confiada sonrisa- es un gran placer para nosotros tenerlos aquí, en este día que marcara el inicio que nos traerá la paz que tanto hemos buscado, señora y señores, sin más preámbulo, le cederé la palabra a la genio del momento: ¡Miria Relish!

Los presentes, incluida Susanne, recibieron con aplausos a la Dra. Relish, quien es una mujer de alrededor de sus veinte años de edad un tanto alta, de una mirada profunda que da cierto aire de encanto a sus ojos color amatista, su cabello color celeste es un tanto ondulado, peinado con una coleta alta, sus labios están pintados de color rosado, está vestida de saco color negro y de falda larga un tanto abierta de los costados que deja ver el color de sus mayas obscuras y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo. Su asistente da unos pasos hacia atrás dejando que Miria se sitúe ahora tras el pódium, manteniendo su mirada fija en todos los presentes, quienes poco a poco dejan de aplaudir hasta quedar en completo silencio.

-Buenos días a todos –dice la científica-, como todos ustedes sabrán, estuve trabajando junto con un gran grupo de colaboradores que fueron conocidos como "La Fundación Celeste" en la creación de reploids de nueva generación que fuera inmune por todos los virus conocidos en este tiempo, enviando gran parte de estos a trabajar en el proyecto del elevador espacial conocido como "Jakob" gracias al chip que logramos desarrollar al tomar como base uno de los prototipos exitosos que la fundación logró crear...-sus ojos se entrecierran un poco al sentir un gran pesar- no obstante, nuestro chip falló, ya que el principal supervisor de Jakob, Lumine, se convirtió en Maverick junto con otro grupo de reploids creados por la fundación, dejando en claro que nuestros esfuerzos por erradicar a los Irregulares no habían sido suficientes, sobre todo porque uno de nosotros había infiltrado datos del Maverick Sigma en los chips

Hubo una cantidad notable de murmullos en la sala de conferencias, pero eso no le impide a Miria continuar.

-Cada uno de los reploids de nueva generación existentes fue revisado y proporcionado con otro nuevo chip que exitosamente se ha encargado de borrar dichos datos, siendo una copia perfecta del que tiene el prototipo que hasta ahora ha resultado ser completamente inmune, una tarea ardua pero que se pudo lograr en poco tiempo gracias a la colaboración de los Maverick Hunters, aunque el chip no siempre funciona en algunos de los reploids.

Una pantalla holográfica aparece detrás de Miria, aquella mujer da unos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que presiona el botón de un pequeño micrófono que tiene en una de las solapas del saco.

-Si les he mencionado todo esto, es a razón de un nuevo proyecto que trabaje de forma independiente cuando pertenecía a la Fundación Celeste, dicho proyecto aun sigue en proceso pero avanzando de forma muy exitosa y segura, algo que nos asegurará una erradicación absoluta de los Mavericks por medios científicos.

En la pantalla se muestra en letras grandes y blancas "Proyecto Caucasus" lo que causa cierta expectativa en los presentes.

-Aprendiendo de los errores de mis predecesores y mis compañeros, las pruebas que hasta ahora hemos hecho han dado un 100% de inmunidad a cualquier virus, nula modificación de datos que externos puedan hacerles

Mientras hablaba, en la pantalla se iban mostrando los datos que respaldan lo dicho por la doctora, mas de uno se quedó boquiabierto con lo que veía y escuchaba, es decir ¿por fin habría terminado aquella era de terror que había durado ya tanto tiempo? Satisfecha con esto, Miria disfruta de su triunfo, por lo que prosigue.

-Los reploids que fabricaremos serán mas avanzados que los modelos viejos, cumplirán con sus tareas de forma mas eficiente y rápida con el nuevo programa de aprendizaje que se les será otorgado, claro, obedeciendo las leyes de la robótica que han sido establecidas -toma un poco de aire- para probarlo, les mostraré el primer prototipo éxitoso, nuestra encargada del sector de investigaciones de especializadas en botánica -gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda- Mandrake Josephine

A la tarima va subiendo una reploid sumamente atractiva: cabello verdoso corto, ojos de color rosado brillantes, una piel sumamente clara, la parte superior de su vestido es de color verde sin mangas, con una gema en forma ovalada sobre su pecho, la parte inferior está conformada por petalos de rosa invertidos que le cubren por completo los pies, gran parte de sus brazos son cubiertos por guantes verdosos. Quedando en medio de la tarima y teniendo completa atención de todos, Josephine hace una agraciada reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes –dice Josephine

Grandes exclamasiones de sorpresa se escuchan, al igual que una gran oleada de aplausos, todo aquello resultaba increíble, en cuanto terminarón todas estas ovaciones, las preguntas tanto de cientificos como de reporteros empezaron a surgir, estaba claro que el cambio ya había comenzado.

* * *

Ya había pasado cuatro horas desde que Liary terminó con sus pruebas, durante ese lapso, Signas ya había logrado hablar con ella al darle formalmente la bienvenida a la base aunque su estancia sea temporal, presentandole a los tres Hunters, aunque la chica pudo notar como Axl la miraba de forma inquisitiva, como si supiera que está ocultando algo, cosa que la puso verdaderamente nerviosa aunque supo calmarse. El comandate tuvo que irse al recibir una transmisión proviniente del laboratorio Ninua. Ahora, X estaba cuidando de Liary en la enfermería, aunque no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación con ella, especialmente por sus mundos tan opuestos. Lo único que tenían en común son los Mavericks, pero no era un tema muy apacible, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que concordarían en la conversación. Lo mismo ocurría con aquella chica, de hecho, cada vez que abría sus labios para intentar hablar con el, la volvía a cerrar mientras negaba con la cabeza al saber que dicho tema no sería bueno. Sentada desde su capsula, observaba detenidamente aquel reploid, intentando descubrir algo que pudiera dar inicio a una platica, lo curioso es que lo observaba de forma tan fija que no se daba cuenta que podía llegar a incomodarlo.

-Um... –X se mantiene mirando por una ventana- ... ¿qué tal... el clima?

-Bueno...ehm... -Liary voltea a ver hacia la ventana- me parece que es muy lindo ehm...-piensa un poco- señor X...

-¿Qué sucede? –mira a Liary.

-Pues –la chica voltea a verlo mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza- bueno, dado que es un día muy lindo ¿no sería posible salir un rato a pasear?...-le da un sobresalto por lo que ha dicho, agitando sus manos frente ella hacia los lados- ¡no me malentienda, no quise decir que fuera una cita o algo parecido! -baja sus manos- es solo que...bueno, no sé de hablar con usted

-¿Huh? yo nunca pensé en una cita... –X se queda pensando- supongo que está bien, no hay necesidad de estar en la base cuando no está pasando nada, pero si ocurre algo, tendremos que volver de inmediato

-Lo entiendo, señor -se va poniendo de pie mientras piensa para si misma- _*a veces olvido que somos reploids, dije tonterías como si se tratara de un humano*_ -infla un poco sus mejillas- _*tengo a una leyenda viviente frente a mi y trato de compotarme educada pero a este paso terminaremos hundidos en un profundo silencio incomodo...*_ -se cruza de brazos- _*de verdad se nota que no pertenesco a esta clase de lugares, al menos con Zero podía hablar y molestarlo, con X siento que le voy a faltar el respeto si solo le digo una broma*_

-Está bien –dice el reploid con una sonrisa- salgamos

-De acuerdo -le responde con el mismo gesto- solo espero no incomodarlo mucho -camina hacia el-

-Supongo que debo darte tiempo para que te prepares, así que te esperaré en la entrada de la base

-¿Prepararme? -se queda pensando- ¡ah, cierto! -asiente con su cabeza varias veces- no tardaré mucho

-Entonces, nos vemos allá –se levanta lentamente, para después caminar a la salida-

En cuanto sale, Liary se apresura a ir a una pequeña mesita metálica que hay cerca de su capsula, se había olvidado por completo que la enfermera que la atendía le había traído ropa limpia, a su medida así como un cepillo para su cabello y un par de zapatos. La chica se quita su traje teniendo puesto ahora una camisa negra de cuello alto de mangas largas, unos pantaloncillos azul marino junto con unos zapatos de suelo negros que lucen bastante cómodos, se cepilla su cabello con algo de prisa (que agradecidamente no es mucho, llegandole a la altura de media espalda) y en cuanto termina se apresura a ir hacia donde X la estaba esperando, no quería hacerlo esperar, otra cosa que aprendió en su trabajo es que ser impuntual es sinónimo de descortesía hacia uno mismo y tus superiores. Cerca de la entrada, estaba un chico que parecía humano viendo en dirección a la ciudad. Tenía cabello puntiagudo y castaño, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero café claro, con una camisa blanca abajo. Usaba pantalón de mezclilla y botas azuladas. Había algo extrañamente familiar en ese chico. Liary no pudo evitar detenerse a unos metros alejada de el, levantando una ceja ante aquello ¿un humano en la base? va acercandose poco a poco, como tomando cuidado de aquel desconocido. Aquel chico aparentemente desconocido escuchó a Liary, y no pudo evitar voltear para verla, saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Liary

Las mejillas de aquella chica se ruborizan un poco, nadie le había sonreído de esa forma antes, por mas que lo intentaba no logra reconocerlo.

-Ehm... ¿te conozco?

-¿No me reconoces? –dice aquel chico, mirándola atentamente- supongo que es normal, jamás me has visto sin mi armadura... pero soy X

Al principio no pudo procesar la información que le había dicho, pero sus ojos empiezan a empequecer, quedando con la boca completamente abierta por aquello. Levanta su dedo índice para señalarlo, aunque todo su cuerpo se queda temblando mucho, en serio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Es una broma –responde Liary en medio de su incredulidad- ¿verdad?...

-Es en serio, observa

Aquel chico voltea hacia la ciudad, alzando su brazo derecho al cielo, cuya mano enguantada parece introducirse en su brazo, dejando en su lugar un cañón. Sin dudarlo, dispara una gran esfera de energía al cielo de su brazo. La diferencia de ese disparo y los que suele hacer es que aquella esfera parecía descargarse de manera más inestable, como si fuera una energía más esparcida en vez de una esfera estable, como si fuera un disparo de escopeta. Pero el ataque lucía igual. Liary da un grito de sorpresa ante esto, acercandose mucho al reploid.

-¡Esto es imposible ¿cómo demonios es que luces como humano? es la primera vez que veo que un reploid hace algo así, has derrumbado toda la imagen que tenía sobre ti en solo segundos! -se acerca mas a el, tomandolo de los hombros y agitandolo un poco- ¡ahhhhh esto no puede ser posible ahhhhhh!

-En realidad, esa es solo mi armadura... supongo que sabes que mi creador había desarrollado un robot similar a mí, pues él originalmente era un robot de compañía que fue modificado para la batalla, estábamos diseñados para ser androides similares a humanos, pero nos agregaron una armadura diseñada para el combate... y en cuanto al disparo, es diferente... parte de mi armadura son los aditamentos que tengo en los brazos, y funcionan como estabilizadores de mis busters, acumulando esa energía hasta hacerla estallar y liberarla en un solo disparo estable y céntrico, sin él, el disparo se esparce hacia adelante y el daño es muy alto a corta distancia, pero extremadamente bajo a larga distancia parecido al de una escopeta

Liary inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, suspirando con pesadez- disculpeme...es solo que en serio me ha sorprendido bastante, de hecho creo hasta me aterré un poco, señor -va soltandolo lentamente, su cabeza va levantandose poco a poco, con sus ojos color miel observandolo- son solo cosas mias

-Es normal, después de todo, no muchos saben eso, sólo los Hunters, muy pocas veces salgo de la base sin mi armadura, y cuando lo hago, nadie me reconoce, así que era normal que alguien se sorprenda al verme así

-...ya veo... -se queda pensando un poco- me gustaría caminar un poco ¿le importaría acompañarme?

-No me molesta, vamos, tal vez incluso puedas conocer los alrededores de la base

Este hecho tan inesperado ha causado un fuerte impacto sobre aquella androide ¿cómo era posible que hubiera un Hunter como el? es decir, no solo era amable y un gran heroe, también tiene cierta semejanza con ella, claro, X nunca había sido humano, Liary siempre había pensado que era la única en aquella situación, con una enorme carga sobre sus hombros que solo ella puede llevar por las acciones pasadas de su padre. Steve y su fallecida amiga Joan intentaron alguna vez compartir su pesar, cosa que terminó en un desastre en aquel día que Liary juró con todas sus fuerzas detener a Zion y a Seirei por completo. No podía permitirse sentir mas simpatía por los Hunters, no debía acercarse mas o jamás llevaría a cabo sus planes, sumamente confundida, aquella chica camina sin rumbo, cabizbaja y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Por supuesto, X había notado aquello, caminando junto a la chica, mirándola.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta X- luces muy desanimada

La chica voltea a verlo- ¿por qué eres tan amable?

-¿Tiene algo de malo serlo?

-No...-niega con la cabeza- no es malo -suspira un poco- no es que me haya deprimido eso, es que todos ustedes poco a poco me hacen sentirme mas y mas como era yo cuando solía ser humana

-Creo que no importa de lo que uno esté físicamente hecho, sino lo que siente dentro de sí

Ninguno de los dos pudo advertirlo, pero desde una de las ventanas del piso superior, Pallette, quien iba caminando en el interior, se detiene repentinamente en cuanto nota a las dos personas a las afueras de la base, llamando pronto a sus amigas Alia y Layer, quienes se quedaron observando aquella inusual escena.

-Sé que me he olvidado de formalidades ahora -se detiene poco a poco- pero quiero decirle algo importante: no debería confiar tanto en mi ni considerarme su amiga o compañera -su semblante se vuelve muy serio- la vida me enseñó a sobrevivir, a mantenerme alerta en todo momento usando cualquier oportunidad que se me presente al estar en constante peligro de morir en medio de una batalla o en manos de ustedes si resultaba infectada.

El reploid se detiene al verla- ¿estás diciendo que deberíamos considerarte un enemigo potencial?

-No exactamente; la amabilidad es algo que no puede regalarse asi de fácil para todos los que habitamos la ciudad, tarde o temprano perderemos todo lo que nos importa, lo que nos ha hecho crear barreras en nuestros corazones, volviendonos insensibles ante la desgracia ajena...claro que tratamos de olvidar aquello al intentar fraternizar unos con otros asi pero siempre tomando en cuenta que nuestras vidas siempre penden de un muy frágil hilo, lo crean o no, todos los Hunters son de cierta forma afortunados ya que poseen mas probabilidades de vivir que nosotros, es por eso que los admiramos como heroes, les tememos como nuestros posibles verdugos y los vemos como martires, siempre ha sido así...

-Tenemos la posibilidad de luchar, es cierto –reconoce el reploid azul- pero también ustedes luchan a su manera, si dicen que prefieren cerrar sus corazones para intentar permanecer a salvo, entonces lo único que puedo asumir es que los Mavericks están ganando esta guerra, y si es así, entonces nosotros debemos luchar más duro que nunca para dar esperanzas a la gente, para evitar que sigan aislándose y cerrando sus corazones, en estos momentos es cuando deben permanecer más fuerte, y no dudo que haya víctimas, pero no solo los hunters, sino los residentes y los trabajadores para evitar que haya más víctimas

-Es difícil ver esa clase de esperanza entre tanto caos -baja su mirada- es por eso que me siento tan incómoda aquí, al sentirme segura he empezado a actuar como la niña tonta que era antes, olvidandome de lo que ha ocurrido, mejor dicho, ignorandolo un poco sin que yo pueda evitarlo, todas sus atenciones me hacen comenzar a pensar que no debería irme, que debo conocerlos mas

-Por desgracia, no podemos ofrecer asilo permanente a alguien que no sea hunter a menos que sea asilo político, y creo que en este caso se aplica mientras Zion siga intentando matarte

-Jajaja –Liary cierra sus ojos sonriendole un poco- no pensaba quedarme aquí de todos modos, aun hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar, no pienso volverme una hunter ni quedarme como una princesa inútil bajo sus cuidados -abre sus ojos poco a poco- si siempre vivo temiendole a Zion, con mas razón buscará matarme solo por diversión, creéme, no soy tan importante para el y su grupo como lo quiere hacer parecer

-Zion destruirá a quien sea que se encuentre en su camino, y tú y yo sabemos que intencionalmente te pondrás en su camino

La chica piensa para si misma- _*no eres nada ingenuo, eh*_ -se encoge de hombros- confiezo que lo haría, pero estoy segura que permanecerán vigilandome aun si llego regresar a mi trabajo para evitarlo ¿cierto?

-Es por eso que te mantenemos en la base –dice X-, es más fácil que cuidemos de ti de ese modo

Liary traga un poco de saliva- esa era su intención desde que averiguaron quien era ¿cierto?

-En realidad, lo suponíamos desde que te paraste frente a Zion cuando te vimos por primera vez, Zero vio cómo intentaste luchar contra él a pesar de estar tan dañada, de ahí, supuso que no te detendrías ante nada con tal de detenerlo, cuando descubrimos tu identidad fue cuando lo asociamos por completo

Liary se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano y susurra- demonios, yo sola fui causante de mi propio destino ¿cómo pude pasar eso por alto? -niega con la cabeza- creo que no podré nunca contra su trabajo en equipo, no soy tan lista

-Claro, no estás obligada a permanecer aquí, eres una invitada, no una prisionera

-Sabes -sus ojos van posandose sobre el, cruzandose de brazos- me portaré como una buena chica y dejaré que me cuiden

-Está bien –dice, mirándola- solo espero que no estés resentida

-¡Hmp! lo estoy -da un respingo cerrando sus ojos- por lo que ahora al menos tú debes compensarme

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Liary voltea a verlo con una amplia sonrisa, tomandolo de la muñeca y empezando a caminar a toda prisa lejos de la base- ¡ya lo verás!

Aquel reploid sigue el paso de la chica, corriendo con ella. Era cierto alivio que su apariencia humana le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Mientras tanto, las tres navegadoras se quedaron sorprendidas por esto, no habían escuchado nada de lo que X y Liary habían hablado, por lo que solo pudieron asumir lo mas lógico y razonable que pudo haber pasado: habían salido a una cita.

* * *

Dentro de la base, estaban tanto Zero como Axl sentados en una sala de descanso en un gran sofá rojo, con la televisión encendida frente ellos. Aquella habitación ofrecía todo lo necesario para ser una sala de descanso: algunos alimentos, mesas para descansar y hablar y todo en una amplia habitación. Se encontraban viendo el reportaje de la doctora Miria, Zero con cierto descontento.

-Bah, la mayoría de los Mavericks son vueltos tal por decisión propia –dice Zero en tono molesto-, el virus Sigma tiene menos que ver de lo que la mayoría asume, eso no solucionará nada

-Lo sé –Axl lleva sus manos detrás de su cabeza- pero siempre se vale soñar -voltea a ver a Zero- por cierto, ella fue la que se encargó de mi cuando yo estaba en coma ¿verdad?

-Así es, fue ella misma, así que copió los datos de tu chip después de todo

-Así es, Signas me lo dijo aunque nunca la había conocido en persona, ya sabes que ni siquiera sé quien es mi creador, cosa que no me importa mucho pero tal parece que soy una pieza clave para las nuevas generaciones de reploids –Axl sonríe de medio labio- si que soy un heroe

-El héroe pasado acabó desarrollando a Lumine y acabaste en coma por un buen tiempo

Axl baja sus brazos de pronto y mira a Zero con cierto enfado- ¿En serio no me vas a dejar disfrutar de mis cinco minutos de gloria?

-Vamos a hacer esto, cuando derrotemos a Zion, te nombraremos oficialmente héroe de los Irregular Hunters

Axl parpadea un poco- ¿de verdad?

-Claro, odio admitirlo, pero eres una parte importante de los Hunters después de todo

-¡Qué bien! -levanta su puño frente a su rostro en señal de victoria- ¡por fin reconocerán que soy uno de los mejores hunters!

-Nunca dije "de los mejores", ese es un título diferente

Axl baja su brazo lentamente al estar un tanto desilusionado- Sabía que algo apestaba en todo eso, demonios, Zero, no deberías ser tan amargado

-En fin, creo que vale la pena darle seguimiento a la investigación de la doctora Miria Relish, en caso de que se salga de control

-Es cierto, ella dice que tiene un 100% de éxito, cosa que no creeremos hasta que lo veamos

-Así funcionan las estrategias publicitarias, me haré cargo de abrir un expediente

Las puertas del lugar se abren lentamente, Alia, Layer y Pallette entran, aunque manteniendo una plática muy animada.

-Quizá malinterpretamos todo –dice Alia, buscando alguna explicación razonable-, puede que solo hayan ido a investigar algo...

-Jajajaja claro que no –dice Pallette, colocando ambas manos en la cintura- sin duda esos dos se fueron a una cita, la prueba está en que el lleva puesta su ropa de civil

-Eso es cierto pero ¿que tal si es una especie de misión secreta especial?

-¡Oh vamos! –Pallette mira a las dos con una ceja levantada- ¿que ustedes en serio no saben nada sobre esos asuntos? ¿por qué no aceptar el hecho de X y Liary tuvieron una cita? no todo es trabajo en esta vida ¿saben?

-Dos mundos diferentes que chocan entre sí... –comenta Zero-

Las tres se sorprenden bastante al oir aquello, por lo que voltean a ver a los dos chicos al dirigir sus miradas hacia ellos con lentitud.

-Jajajaja ¿quién lo diría? –dice Axl- X se ha encariñado bastante con la chica nueva en tan poco tiempo jajajajaja me muero por ver eso

Alia suspira con pesadez- Realmente dudo muchisimo que eso sea verdad

-Yo pienso lo mismo –dice Layer

-Mira quien lo dice... –dice Pallette

-No veo que lo que X haga o no en su tiempo privado deba ser asunto nuestro –interviene el reploid rojo

-Estoy de acuerdo –responde Alia-, debemos respetar su privacidad

-Jajajajaja ustedes saben que no lo harán –dice Axl, cruzándose de brazos-, esa clase de cosas son bastante insolitas en la base como para que puedan resistirse a hablar de ello

-Axl –Zero mira atentamente a su compañero-, estoy considerando cambiar tu futuro título de héroe a fisgón anónimo

-¡Hey ¿por qué yo?! –responde Axl exaltado- ¡Sólo dije que ellas no pueden evitar hablar de eso, nunca dije que yo estaría de fisgón!

-De cualquier forma, tengo un pequeño trabajo por hacer, si van a hacer planes sobre eso, al menos háganlo a mis espaldas –Zero se levanta de su asiento, caminando a la salida de la habitación-

La joven navegadora estaba a punto de decir algo, aunque se ve interrumpida al ver como Signas va entrando al area de descanso.

-Me alegra encontrarlos aquí, hay algo que debo comunicarles

Zero se detiene al ver a Signas, mirándolo atentamente.

-¿De que se trata, comandante? –interroga Layer

-Verán...-Signas se pausa un momento, volteando a ver a su alrededor- un momento ¿dónde está X y Liary?

-Al parecer, han salido a un asunto personal –responde Zero.

El comandante mira a Zero confundido- ¿Asunto personal?

-A lo que Zero se refiere –Axl se pone de pie tan rápido como puede- es que quizá se fueron a encargar de un asunto personal que Liary tenía que hacer...-mira a las navegadoras- ¿verdad?

-A-así es –Pallette piensa un poco- muy probablemente tenga que ver con el lugar donde ella laboraba, ya sabe que hemos enviado a mensajeros a darle el comunicado que explique la ausencia de la chica en su trabajo pero el dueño del restaurante Little Bad Apple no ha dado respuesta alguna -señala a Alia- preguntele si no me cree

-Asi es, yo puedo confirmar eso en el reporte que hice hace unos minutos -voltea a ver a Pallette riendose de forma disimulada y piensa para si misma- _*nunca vas a cambiar, Pallette*_

-Sea el asunto que sea, X cuidará de Liary –dice Zero, poniéndole fin al tema- ¿pero qué quería decirnos, comandante?

-La doctora Relish me ha llamado diciendome que sabe que ha recibido una transmisión que no pudo grabar donde Seirei amenaza con atacar su mansión durante la fiesta de coctail que dará ahí esta noche para los mas afamados cientificos de la región con motivo de celebración del avance de su proyecto, si no quiere que nada malo ocurra, debe entregar toda la información sobre el proyecto Caucasus antes de que finalice la fiesta

-Supongo que quiere que vayamos a proteger la mansión de los posibles ataques de Seirei, eso me lleva, estaba por abrir un expediente sobre el proyecto Caucasus, lo más seguro es que haya duplicado el chip de Axl mientras cuidaba de él para llevar a cabo el proyecto

-Si, de hecho eso se le fue permitido al ser el prototipo exitoso de La fundación Celeste, aunque fue hecho de forma sumamente discreta con el fin de evitar que persiguieran a Axl, de hecho fue por eso que logró sacarlo del coma por tener toda la información con respecto a el

-Supongo que a Axl le encantará agradecerle personalmente –dice Zero.

-Vaya, realmente no sé que decir –dice Axl-, debería estar contento pero...

-Ya que X está ocupado –el reploid rojo mira a Axl- decidí darte tu gran oportunidad, Miria Relish pidió seguridad, así que dejo a tu cargo un pequeño escuadrón de seguridad, nada que llame la atención ni que incomode a los invitados, pero algo que sirva para pedir ayuda por si algo pasa y repeler un ataque no deseado en lo que llega el apoyo

-Cuenta conmigo –Axl se golpea un poco el pecho, sonriendo con emoción- je, ya verás que tendrás que darme mi título de uno de los mejores hunters después de esta noche

-Me mantendré cerca por si aparece el enemigo, si ocurre algo, protege a Relish y a los invitados, pero sobre todas las cosas, no intentes hacerte el héroe, si hay algo de lo que no estás seguro, no dudes en pedir ayuda

-Entendido

-Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no cortarán la transmisión –dice Pallette, levantando su dedo índice mostrandose confiada- he desarrollado un dispositivo que protegerá la transmisión de interferencias y cualquier intento de hackeo

-Bien hecho, Pallette –Zero mira a Layer- Layer, ¿podrías almacenar toda la información que encontremos sobre Caucasus? tengo el presentimiento de que nos puede ayudar más adelante

-Por supuesto, dejalo en mis manos –responde su navegadora

-Yo analizaré la zona en busca de algún artefacto de destrucción masiva que Seirei intente usar –dice Alia

-Buena idea –dice Zero- en ese caso, ¿cuándo inicia la misión?

-En veinte minutos, la fiesta empieza a las 8:00 p.m. –dice Signas- pero debemos asegurar la zona y prepararnos para lo que sea que Seirei tenga preparado, contaremos con la ayuda de la doctora y sus subordinados, eso incluye a su propotipo Madrake Josephine

-En ese caso –dice Zero-, marchemos de inmediato

Los hunters asienten con su cabeza empezando a proceder con el inicio de la misión, aunque Alia no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por X, realmente espero que todo salga bien.


	5. La fiesta

**Hola a todos, ok, he estado muuuuy ocupada con la escuela, mudanza, vida diaria y demás cosas como para subir los capítulos de este fic, que de hecho ya he terminado desde hace mucho tiempo, como he mencionado antes; los capítulos se los he dado a leer a otras personas en forma de "guión" ya que se me hace una forma cómoda de escribir en trabajos informales que hago, por lo que al subirlo a esta página tengo que editarlo por completo, de vez en cuando no leo los errores que puedo llegar a tener debido a las prisas, en fin, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios o mas tiempo tardaré en subir los capítulos, tengan un muy bien día, lectores nxn.**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 5**

**Fiesta**

El parque de diversiones Creepy Complex es uno de los mas visitados por los jovenes, por su particularidad de tener un ambiente tetrico lleno de un ambiente de temática del día de brujas, por lo que no es de esperarse que quienes trabajen ahí vistan como brujas, hombres lobo, vampiros y toda clase de monstruos así como de espectros. Se puede ver una gran rueda de la fortuna en el fondo, muchas montañas rusas, carruceles cuyos caballos se ven de aspecto esquelético. Tanto X como Liary se encontraban caminando por el lugar. X lucía un tanto sorprendido de ver aquel parque, pues aunque sabía de su existencia, no se imaginaba en qué consistía.

-No tenía idea que pudiera hacerse todo un parque temático de terror...-dice X, con ligera sorpresa.

-Es por eso que es tan popular – dice Liary, quien señala hacia arriba- tienen un domo que siempre hace que el cielo tenga aspecto de que una terrible tormenta está por acercarse

El reploid mira hacia la dirección donde la chica está apuntando, lejos de impresionarse con tal espectáculo artificial, se mantiene bastante pensativo al respecto.

-Sin duda, interrumpirá todas las comunicaciones por radio al exterior... ah, no puedo creer que aún siga pensando como un hunter – dice X, se rasca un poco la cabeza- supongo que eso nunca cambiará

-Jajaja vamos –la chica pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de X- yo no puedo dejar de pensar como una trabajadora en su día libre acompañada de un buen amigo, por lo que aun si eres mi superior, te voy a tratar como lo hago con mi amigo Steve

-Me parece bien –responde el Hunter- no tienes que tratarme como a un superior –mira a Liary- ¿hacia dónde vamos primero?

-Liary sonríe de forma de maliciosa- jejejeje ahí -señala hacia su izquierda-

Aquella atracción consta de lo que parece un gran mecanismo en forma de enredadera que va moviendo de forma circular una serie de grandes calabazas que simulan estar talladas con rostros siniestros y que muestran las personas que están en el interior, todas giran a gran velocidad en las que se escuchan una gran cantidad de gritos saliendo de ellas. Aquel hunter mira aquella atracción con cierta confusión.

-Parece una centrífuga... –dice X al estar un poco confundido- ¿en serio se disfruta girar descontroladamente en el interior de un aparato así?

-Veo que nunca has subido a uno de esos -aparta su brazo de el- de verdad que nunca has vivido -corre hacia la atracción- ¡quién llegue al último es un zombi!

-Bueno, está bien, voy a intentarlo –corre tras Liary-

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos suban a una calabaza, quedando uno frente al otro, que no tardan en ajustarles mecanismos de seguridad en el interior.

-Haremos esto: trataremos de subir a todos los juegos mecanicos y quien aguante mas...ehm -se queda pensando- ¡cumplirá cualquier petición que el otro le haga sin pero alguno!

-Umm... –X se queda pensando- está bien, acepto

-Jajajajaja -le dirige una sonrisa un tanto burlona- si que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresita~ jujujuju

-Ya veremos, nosotros somos muy resistentes

-Yo he venido aquí cinco veces y he ganado todas las apuestas, señor leyenda

-¿y qué has pedido a cambio?

La chica de pelo cobrizo no puede responder ya que cuando el juego empieza a meserse de un lado de forma lenta aunque rápidamente va tomando cada vez mas velocidad, la androide va dando pequeños gritos de emoción, claro, sosteniendose de algunas de las barras metálicas de los mecanismos de seguridad. X se sostenía de las barras, aunque un tanto sorprendido por los movimientos de aquel aparato. Era la primera vez que se subía a una atracción y sin duda era una experiencia muy nueva. La atracción va adquiriendo su velocidad correspondiente, los gritos de "yohoooo" y "yupiii" van muy en contra de los gritos femeninos que parecen de terror mezclado con emoción de las demás chicas que se llegaron a subir ahí. Incluso X no pudo evitar exclamar un grito de sorpresa ante aquella atracción. Jamás imaginó que se sentiría así. Después de unos minutos, la atracción por fin se detiene, dejando salir a todas las personas de las calabazas, la gran mayoría sale temblando o mareada, Liary sale dando risitas todas a la vez que camina tambaleandose, parecía estar mas en estado de ebriedad severa que nada, tratando de sostenerse de X para no caerse. Aunque al sentir el súbito peso, el hunter se tambalea hacia un lado, interponiendo su pie para evitar caer y sujetando el brazo de Liary para sostenerla.

-Whoa... creo que mi equilibrio está fallando... –dice X.

-Jejejeje...y eso que no has probado nada...jajajaja –Liary voltea a verlo con una sonrisa parecida a la de un gato- este día vas a saber lo que es vivir al extremo...claro, sin arriesgar tu vida jajajaja...ahora iremos a...-se queda pensando un poco- ¡ya sé! -trata de dar un paso hacia enfrente pero se va completamente del lado izquierdo- jajajajajaja todo me da vueltas...

De entre las sombras, un par de ojos purpura va vigilando observando muy detenidamente aquella pareja, ese misterioso personaje sombrio procura seguirlos sin ser detectado.

-Está bien, ¿hacia dónde? –Mira a Liary-

Señalando hacia la derecha, se ve una gran montaña rusa que en algunas partes se encuentran dentro de túneles, a mitad del recorrido tiene tres vueltas seguidas, enormes curvas que hacen dar muchas bajadas y subidas a gran velocidad, terminando en una gran subida que hace detener el carro unos instantantes, soltandolo y pasar por toda la atracción pero de reversa.

-Suena algo brusco... pero no puede ser peor que la anterior

-¿estas seguro de querer seguir? aun podemos ir al carrucel o la rueda de la fortuna si es que te rindes voluntariamente

-Estoy seguro, esa atracción no me intimida

-De acuerdo~

Soltandose de el, corre tan rápido como puede hacia donde se encuentra aquella montaña rusa, con sus brazos levantados mientras va gritando "yey". X la sigue de cerca, manteniéndose a su misma velocidad y listo para la acción.

* * *

La fiesta de coctel va llevandose a cabo de forma tranquila, Miria y Susanne han estado atendiendo muy cortezmente a sus invitados como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo, todo en el interior se ve sumamente elegante, lleno de candelabros, tapices blancos y una amplia alfombra roja en toda la estancia. Axl va patrullando las afueras de la mansión junto con parte de los integrantes del equipo que se le fue asignado, no quería admitirlo pero realmente se siente nervioso al ser por primera vez líder. De forma estratégica había ordenado a colocar al resto de sus subordinados con tal de que vigilaran el interior de forma discreta desde afuera, con el se encuentra Madrake Josephine, quien se encuentra cantando una dulce melodia; resulta que su voz actua como una especie de sonar para ella, por lo que es fácil para ella identificar todo lo que se encuentre fuera de lugar por medio de las ondas sonoras que rebotan hacia sus oidos.

-el joven Hunter lleva su mano derecha hacia su casco- aqui Axl, hasta ahora todo permanece sin novedad ¿que tan van las cosas por allá, Zero?

-Todo en orden –responde Zero- no hay movimiento sospechoso

-¿Ya han tenido noticias de X?

-Negativo –responde Alia- aun no regresa a la base...he intentado contactarme con él pero sin éxito

-X estará bien, sabe cuidarse y cuidar a los demás –dice Zero.

-por lo que tendremos que encarganos de la misión lo mejor que podamos –dice Alia, con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿no hay señales del enemigo? –pregunta el Hunter rojo.

-Hasta ahora no –responde Layer.

-Axl mira a Josephine- Mandrake sigue cantando, lo que quiere decir que su sonar no ha detectado nada aun

De pronto, Zero salta repentinamente hacia un lado, esquivando por muy poco una ráfaga de hielo a su espalda, volteándose rápidamente mientras toma su sable para ver el origen de aquel ataque. Del otro extremo, se veía a una androide de cabello violeta y ojos rojos, usando una armadura negra con bordes blancos en un estilo gótico/victoriano. Tenía un gorro en forma de diadema del mismo color de su vestido y una mirada bastante fría. Sus botas eran de un color violeta oscuro con algunos adornos de siluetas de rosas rojas.

-me alegra que lo hayas esquivado, de no haberlo hecho, habría probado que eres una falsificación de la leyenda, pero veo que eres el original...

-¿quién eres? –cuestiona Zero, observando a su rival fijamente.

-¡¿ni siquiera el sonar pudo detectarlos?! –exclama Alia con sorpresa.

-Zero murmura- es posible que sea de rango limitado...

-mi nombre es Mercury Lampe –dice la pequeña reploid- y vengo a desafiar a la leyenda

-por mi está bien –sujeta su sable con fuerza- no vas a pasar a través de mi

-Acabo de detectar que el enemigo tiene una fuerte protección que evita ser percibido por sensores o cualquier tipo de radar –dice Layer con seriedad- creo que puedo analizarla si logro penetrar aquella defensa

-¿qué necesitas para ayudarte a penetrar su defensa? –pregunta Zero.

-Necesito tiempo para lograrlo, es primordial no dejarla escapar por ahora

-entendido

-atrápame antes de que tus circuitos se congelen –dice Mercury, extiende su mano derecha hacia un lado, formándose en su mano algo que parece una llama azulada que luce gélida-

Aquella reploid da un salto hacia atrás, empujando la flama al suelo. Eso basta para que una gran capa de hielo se vaya extendiendo por el suelo. Zero se apresura a saltar y esquivar la capa de hielo, pero al tocar el suelo, pierde un poco el equilibrio por el resbaladizo suelo. Mientras tanto, parte del equipo de Axl se había movilizado a llevar a todos los invitados a un lugar seguro; el pelirrojo y Josephine (quien ha dejado de cantar) aun están a las afueras de la mansión junto con algunos hunters, preparados para el ataque de otro posible enemigo. Justo de uno de los vitrales, aparece un taladro de fuego atravesando y derritiendo el cristal. En eje, se encontraba Phoenix Marz, quien miraba aquello complacido.

-gracias por tomarte la molestia de reunirlos para mí, ya no tendré que cazarlos uno a uno –dice Marz.

Miria es la primera en dar un paso hacia enfrente, dejando caer un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado sobre el suelo que crea una gran barrera que se encarga de proteger a todos los invitados. Los hunters presentes se dirigen hacia Marz con toda intención de detenerlo al lanzarse al ataque.

-Un nuevo juguetito, eh... –Marz mira a todos los hunters y a Mandrake- me pregunto quién será mi primera víctima...

Sin previo aviso, Marz vuela a gran velocidad hacia Axl, pero a la vez, arrastraba las puntas de sus pies por el suelo, causando una pequeña estela de fuego por donde pasaba, agitando sus grandes alas por donde salen esferas de fuego que se dirigen hacia el Hunter. Axl salta hacia hacia arriba quedando en el aire gracias a sus turbinas, esquivando aquellos ataques con agilidad, empezando a dispararle a Marz; lo curioso es que sus balas son lasers que emiten cierta aura circular, los ataques pasan de largo de aquel maverick de fuego. Por su parte, Josephine sopla sobre las palmas de sus manos por donde salen lo que parecen ser pequeñas esporas, todas van directamente hacia Marz. Ante aquello, el gran maverick de fuego usa su brazo como espada, cortando en dirección a Josephine, causando que una cuchilla de fuego salga disparada, quemando las esporas e impactando de lleno en las plantas. En cuanto golpea las esporas, estan explotan en una especie de reacción en cadena, la reploid salta hacia su izquierda esquivando aquel arma. Marz se apresura a saltar hacia Josephine, lanzando en el aire una patada giratoria que crea un anillo de fuego que se va extendiendo hacia Axl, obligando al reploid a retroceder. Los disparos que el había fallado rebotan de regreso yendo directamente hacia su objetivo, por su parte, Josephine junta ambas palmas de sus manos, formando una barrera hecha solo de raíces que bloqueen aquel ataque. Marz voltea hacia el ataque de Axl, usando la barrera que ha puesto Josephine para saltar y dejar que los disparos impacten en dicha barrera. Las balas en vez de chocar contra las raíces dan bruscamente una media vuelta hacia su objetivo con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes.

-¡puedes agradecerle a tu amiguita la bruja por darme esa habilidad! –Axl se impulsa a toda velocidad hacia el-

Ahora Axl ataca con proyectiles de hielo al Irregular, tiene que proteger a toda costa a Miria y a Josephine.

- Veo que será una batalla muy entretenida...-dice Marz con una media sonrisa- tendré que evitar usar mis habilidades más poderosas frente a ti

Era extraño, pero a pesar de la advertencia, el Maverick esquivaba aquellos disparos láser, a pesar de que se volvían más rápidos y fuertes. Bastó con el agitar de sus alas para lanzar varias esferas de fuego que se estrellaron con los proyectiles de hielo. Josephine se agacha tocando el suelo, del suelo van emergiendo gran cantidad de lianas que pretenden inmovilizar aquel poderoso rival de fuego.

-ya deberías saber que ninguna planta va a detenerme...

Aquel Maverick deja que las lianas lo envuelvan, y cuando las han envuelto las suficientes, todo su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas, quemando todo a su paso. Marz vuela muy violentamente hacia Josephine, envuelto en llamas y girando como un taladro. Usando toda su fuerza, logra destruir completamente esa barrera a cambio de su armadura de fuego, tomando del cuello a Josephine y lanzándola a la trayectoria de los láser. Axl se apresura a impulsarse hacia la reploid, muy apenas logra quitarla del camino al tomarla de los brazos y llevarsela con el.

-¡no te preocupes por mi, acaba con Marz! –exclama Josephine.

-¡¿y que demonios crees que estoy intentando?! –grita Axl al dirigirse hacia la peliverde, voltea a ver a Marz- ¡también eres parte de mi equipo, maldita sea, es mi deber protegerte además de que quedaremos en mucha desventaja si uno de los dos cae!

-¡ja! quisiera ver eso... –exclama Marz al cruzarse de brazos- tal vez tengas algo de talento después de todo, Hunter

-Axl se va deteniendo en el aire, haciendo descender a Josephine con cuidado sobre el suelo- je, te dije que iba a derrotarte cuando nos atacaste en el laboratorio -le apunta con su pistola sonriendo de medio labio- por lo que te puedo asegurar que te pateare el trasero hoy

-buena suerte intentando derrotarme cuando has probado que esa niña bonita te limita bastante al estar protegiéndola

-Axl –dice Josphine con seriedad- mas te vale te olvides de mi por un momento, no soy tan frágil como aparento...

Ahora aquella reploid toma un poco de aire, soltando un muy estruendoso grito contra Marz en forma de una onda de sonido mezclada con viento, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. Mientras los tres peleaban, Zero se mantenía firmemente oponiéndose a Mercury. La Maverick le lanzaba grandes cantidades de dagas de hielo, y Zero se deslizaba por el suelo para esquivarlas, cortando las que no podía. Sin embargo, Mercury no le permitía acercarse. Mercury se adelantó a los movimientos de Zero, lanzando varias estacas hacia donde el reploid estaría cuando lo alcancen, pero en vez de seguir ese camino, clava firmemente su sable en el hielo, girando con brusquedad hacia Mercury efectuando un poderoso corte, y la chica tomada por sorpresa, crea una barrera de hielo que se rompe con el impacto. Eso no importaba, pues había cumplido con su función de protegerla de un impacto directo.

-ya casi lo logro –dice Layer- necesito solo unos segundos mas

Curiosamente, aquella Maverick se detiene frente a Zero, mirándolo fijamente. El reploid se mantenía en guardia en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

-ha sido un buen intento, Zero –dice Mercury con tranquilidad- pero yo no soy tan cabeza dura como mis compañeros, sé que estás cerca a analizarme, así que aquí es donde me retiro, volveremos a vernos cuando decidas luchar en serio

Aquella Maverick se aleja rápidamente, y Zero estaba a punto de darle caza, pero una gran pared de hielo se interpone en su camino, bloqueándole el paso. No puede rodearla sin perder de vista a Mercury y no podía escalarla, y mucho menos romperla.

-lo siento...debí ser mas rápida –la voz de Layer resalta la culpabilidad que siente.

-no tienes de qué culparte, Layer –dice Zero- habría sido el mismo resultado, parecía saber desde un principio, Mercury luce inteligente y calculadora

-estos mavericks son bastante inusuales –agrega Alia- al menos ahora puedes ir a ayudar a Axl… -da un grito ahogado- ¡oh no!

-¿qué ha pasado?

-¡hubo un atentado en el centro de investigaciones Ninua, alguien desactivó por completo los dispositivos de seguridad por lo que un irregular pudo entrar sin problemas, este ataque no ha sido mas que una distracción!

-¡maldición, son unas ratas...! ayudaré a Axl a repeler a Marz y volveremos a la base tras informarle lo acontecido, pero lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido para entonces

-enviaremos un equipo de hunters hacia Ninua, puede que logren interceptar al maverick

-iré a ver qué tal va Axl, puede que necesite ayuda –corre hacia la mansión-

En aquella residencia, con ráfagas de fuego, Marz atacaba simultáneamente a Axl y a Josephine con anillos de fuego que se expandían rápidamente. Ambos salta de lugar a otro esquivando aquello, varias raices salen de las paredes y del suelo en un ángulo inclinado, con grandes flores saliendo de ellas, cada vez que Josephine lanza un grito, las vibraciones de su voz aumentan bastante gracias a la ayuda de sus flores, yendo directamente hacia su rival, además de que Axl, que al haber copiado los ataques de Marz, se le ocurrio combinarlos: una pista lanza las balas de fuego y la otra los laser, disparando de forma conjunta, los ataques se hacen uno. Marz saltó hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque de Axl y saltando para esquivar el grito de Josephine. En ese momento, las puertas se abren de golpe. Cuando todos voltearon, Zero estaba corriendo de las puertas a Marz, lanzando un muy rápido corte hacia el Maverick que por muy poco logró esquivar saltando hacia un lado. Parecía apenas haber acabado el primer ataque cuando de inmediato lanzó el segundo, siendo tan rápido que la punta alcanzó el brazo de Marz, produciéndole una herida.

-ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrías –comenta Axl con un toque de birla-

-¡tú! –Exclama Marz al estar sorprendido- ¡¿acaso has derrotado a Mercury?!

-no exactamente –responde Zero- ha huido

-hum... buena idea, no puedo contra ustedes tres

Aquel Maverick agita fuertemente sus alas, elevándose justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque combinado de Axl, para alejarse por un ventanal.

-Josephine suspira un poco- maldito sujeto...

-al menos logramos que se fuera –dice Axl al mirar el ventanal-

Aquel ventanal parecía formar la figura de un ángel extendiendo sus alas, pero al atravesarlo y derretir los bordes, lo único que se veía del ángel son sus alas extendidas a los lados como si emprendiera el vuelo.

-todo este ataque fue una distracción –dice Zero- su verdadero objetivo siempre fue el centro de investigaciones Ninua

-¡¿qué?! –el joven Hunter mira a su compañero con sorpresa.

-¡tenemos que ir cuanto antes! –agrega Josephine.

-No será necesario

Miria se acerca a ellos junto con Susanne, teniendo ambas un pequeño transmisor en la mano.

-Me acaban de informar que el intruso ya se ha ido

-Zero mira atentamente a Miria- ¿qué había en ese centro de investigaciones que Seirei podría buscar?

Aquella cientifica da un profundo suspiro en señal de resignación.

-he de confesarles algo: cuando estaba atentiendo Axl, me di cuenta que dentro de la gema rota de su casco había un muy diminuto fragmento que muy probablemente haya sido parte de Lumine, algo que ya estaba comenzando a formar parte de Axl, agradecidamente pude retirarlo por completo aunque decidí no decir nada hasta investigar que es exactamente dicho objeto y que es lo que pudo haberle causado a Axl

-era algo que estaba en absoluto secreto –agrega Susanne- precisamente para evitar esta clase de situaciones

-¿y cómo es que Seirei pudo enterarse de su existencia? –Cuestiona Zero-

-quiza alguien infiltro esa información –dice Susanne-

-esperen –Axl da un paso hacia adelante- ¡¿me estan diciendo que, a pesar del riesgo de que yo pudiera estar contagiado con algo copiaron mi chip y en vez de destruir ese fragmento lo conservaron?!

-no –responde Miria- tu no estas infectado, tu chip se encargó de contrarestar muy bien lo que sea que Lumine quería pasarte, como ya lo mencioné antes; sino lo hubiera retirado, no sabríamos que te habría pasado, además qde que junto con el equipo de mantenimiento de los hunters nos aseguramos de comprobar si estabas libre de virus. Conservé ese objeto con la finalidad de descubrir que es lo que Lumine usaría como "último recurso", si es un virus o parte de los datos de Sigma

-y ahora, ese último recurso está en control de Seirei –dice Zero.

-No podrán usarlo si no saben como hacerlo –Susanne habla con cierto entusiasmo- primero deben ver si no tiene consecuencias mayores para ellos y la forma de reproducirlo, así que aun tenemos tiempo

-¿ese fragmento tiene algo que ver con el proyecto Caucasus?

-me gustaría decir que no –responde Miria- sin embargo eso sería mentir

-tienen mucho que explicar al utilizar un fragmento tan potencialmente peligroso para su proyecto –Zero frunce el entrecejo.

-lo que planeabamos usar eran las propiedades que nos ayudarán a contrarrestar cualquier virus o datos de Sigma que pudieran perjudicar a nuestras creaciones –dice Susanne- quiza hasta la elaboración de una posible vacuna universal para todos los reploids, precisamente al conocer lo peligroso que era, es por lo que no lo usabamos

-¿qué es lo que necesitaría Seirei para analizar a fondo ese fragmento?

-un científico con gran experiencia y conocimiento –dice Miria- además de un muy sofisticado equipo de investigación

-entiendo, si Seirei se quedan con ese fragmento –dice el hunter- puede ser muy peligroso, debemos actuar de inmediato si queremos alcanzarlos

-iré con ustedes a mi laboratorio –dice Miria- ahí nos darán mas detalles de lo ocurrido

-está bien, será mejor ir

* * *

Después de subir a seis juegos extremos, es obvio saber que tanto X como Liary han terminado afectados por tantas emociones fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

-caray... –dice X, tratando de conservar el equilibrio- escoges juegos bastante fuertes...

-jajaja... ya debes saber que no soy ninguna princesita delicada ni linda... –Liary comenta aunque estando un tanto mareada- no debes subestimarme por ser mujer... adoro las emociones fuertes...

-nunca te vi como una princesa delicada...

-se tambalea un poco aunque va hacia el pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de X- entonces ¿cómo me vez?...

-se queda pensando un poco- como una chica dispuesta a muchas cosas, pero sin saber por dónde empezar...

-vaya... -parpadea un poco ante la ligera sorpresa- no me esperaba eso... al menos no me dijiste "como una especie de chico afeminado" jajajajajaja... -le sonríe ampliamente mientras lo ve- eres un chico bastante peculiar

-no tengo idea quién te ha dicho chico afeminado... pero sin duda está equivocado

-fue un compañero de trabajo... alguien que me trajo por primera vez aquí a divertirme... -niega un poco con la cabeza- a todos les sorprendio que fuera una reploid antigua y mas que aceptara un trabajo como "cargador" en vez de uno como de intendencia o de mesera... sobre todo porque resulté ser todo lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban...

-es un buen trabajo, no sé por qué tanta sorpresa

-porque no erá delicada ni muy femenina que digamos ni mucho menos quejumbrosa como las chicas que trabajan ahí, es como si de pronto tienes una compañera de trabajo hunter que luce de cierta forma "delicada" pero resulta ser una guerrera bastante fuerte que además de que es un tanto ruda

-sin duda, me alegraría de tener a un aliado fuerte sin importar que sea mujer

-jajajaja -le da unos suaves golpes en el hombro- de verdad que eres peculiar -le pica suavemente su mejilla- en mis tiempos eso habría sido una cualidad bastante interesante para nosotras las chicas extrañas

-en ese caso, ¿cuál es la siguiente atracción? no voy a caer así de fácil

-jejeje ¿ah si? bueno, entonces iremos a mi favorita -señala una enorme mansión que se ve a la distancia- la casa del terror

-¿la casa del terror? –Voltea hacia la vieja mansión- no luce tan terrorífica...

-esta es muy especial -lo suelta, avanzando hasta quedar frente a el- te propongo esto: quien salga primero es quien gana

-mira a Liary- me parece bien, entonces andando

-¡de acuerdo!

En poco tiempo ya estaban dentro de aquel lugar, la estancia se ve bastante obscura, solo era iluminada por repentinos relampagos que aparentemente han caído muy cerca, cada paso que dan se escucha el crujir de la madera. El hunter caminaba por los pasillos, mirando alrededor hasta donde la oscuridad le permitía. Parecía más curioso que asustado.

-no parece la gran cosa

-ten paciencia –dice la chica de cabello cobrizo con una ligera sonrisa- ya verás que te darán una sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperes

El siguiente paso que da la chica, hace que el suelo que pisa de pronto desaparesca, por lo que ahora solo da un grito a causa del susto, el suelo vuelve a restaurarse en cosa de segundos.

-¡Liary! –apunta su brazo derecho hacia el piso, listo para disparar su buster- ¿estás bien?

-¡si, estoy bien, esta es una de las tantas trampas que tiene el juego, olvide decirte que esta mansión es una especie de laberinto con multiples salidas, algunos caminos son mucho mas largos que otros!

-oh, ¿es parte de la atracción? –baja lentamente su brazo-

-¿en serio creíste que te iba a dejar ganar tan fácil? ni yo sé como se mueven los caminos de este laberinto, es cosa de suerte quien salga primero jejejeje

-en ese caso, vamos a seguir, quién sabe cuánto nos tardemos en salir de aquí

-esta bien, te veo en la salida a reclamar mi premio

-no creas que caeré tan fácil

Liary solo se aleja corriendo del lugar que había caído que era una especie de calabozo con la puerta abierta, debajo del agujero estaba puesta una especie de cama antigua que amortiguo por mucho el golpe. La chica de cabello cobrizo había mentido; sabía que lugar del piso presionar con exactitud para llegar ahí, ahora corre hasta una de las paredes de los calabozos, apegando su espalda a la pared y llevando la diestra hacia uno de los cuadros de concreto, apretando apresuradamente como si estuviera utilizando un panel de codigos. La pared da un repentino giro, llevando al interior del cuarto secreto a la jovencita, quedando en una habitación circular muy amplia, llena de cortinas rojas, libreros y una mesa rectangular con una esfera de cristal en medio, con una silla detrás de este objeto y otra enfrente.

-Asi que has venido a probar tu suerte, chiquilla ¿te atreves aventurarte dentro de los mortales misterios que escondo?

-sal de una vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo –la mirada de Liary se vuelve retadora.

Mientras ella va avanzando hacia la silla, junto a ella aparece aquella bruja de ojos purpuras que se había llevado a Zion y que había estado viligando tanto al Hunter como a ella.

-Eres muy valiente por haber venido hasta acá, Liary ¿o debería decir que muy tonta?

-la chica de cabello cobrizo sonríe de medio labio- como si te temiera, Umbra Caster

Por unos segundos se crea un ambiente muy hostil alrededor de ellas, ambas se quedan mirando en silencio por varios minutos. El primer movimiento lo hace Liary al dar un paso hacia enfrente, mirando con determinación aquella Irregular, esta última la imita haciendo lo mismo, tal parece que se están retando la una a otra. De pronto, una se lanza frente a la otra, pero mas que esperar que se golpeen, ambas se dan un abrazo franternal, riendose estruendosamente.

-Liary se va separando de Umbra- no has cambiado nada, vieja bruja

-tampoco tu, chiquilla impertinente, sientate, tenemos mucho de que hablar

-gracias -sonríe alegremente-

Mientras va tomando asiento, la Irregular se quita su gran sombrero que deja sobre la mesa, dejando ver mas claramente su largo cabello negro, destacandose dos mechones que rodean su rostro, dejando su frente al descubierto. Su capa forma una especie de cuello de volcano un tanto amplio que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro.

-cuentame –dice Liary con entusiasmo- ¿cómo han estado los demás?

-bien, cumpliendo con sus misiones en lo que esperan que Zion se recupere -mira fijamente a Liary- aunque nuestro líder sigue preguntandose si has violado tu pacto de neutralidad y te has puesto de lado de los Hunters, sobre todo si hoy tenemos una misión muy importante

-jajajajaja dile que puede estar tranquilo, no pienso unirme a ellos -se cruza de piernas- vine aquí ya que quería verte y sin querer lo traje a un lugar donde no podrían contactarlo y cumplir con su misión al estar tan distraído

- Umbra sonríe un poco- siempre tienes un As bajo la manga, Lily, hubieras sido un gran miembro de Seirei

-no, no simpatizo aun con lo que quieren hacer -se inclina un poco hacia adelante poniendose seria- aun pienso en detener su absurdo cometido

-se que es inevitable que nosotros tengamos que enfrentarnos al estar en bandos contrarios -coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa- entiendo que quieras usar a los "heroes" como parte de tu garantía de éxito -se cruza de brazos riendose un poco- el líder empezará a verte con una amenaza y te dará caza, sino lo ha hecho antes es porque aun tiene cierta esperanza de que vas a ayudarnos un poco o inclusive a unirtenos -entrecierra sus ojos- aun tienes ese rencor hacia los causantes de tanta destrucción y muerte, Liary, aun puedo ver en tus ojos que sabes tan bien como yo la razón por la que los mavericks no desaparecen a pesar de haber tantos reploids enfrentandolos

Un momento de duda hace a la chica de cabello cobrizo bajar un poco su mirada tras quedandose pensando en esas palabras.

-...yo ya no tengo esos pensamientos de niña tonta -va levantando poco a poco su mirar- mi objetivo ahora es detenerlos por su propio bien

-será interesante ver es lo que vas a hacer, creo que es tiempo de que te retires o vas a crear sospechas -toma su sombrero volteandolo- mi habitación es imposible de espiar o detectar, aunque no significa que los hunters den con ella si ven algo sospechoso -su mano se introduce dentro del sombrero- y por habernos ayudado con lo de X, te voy a dar un pequeño regalo

Umbra saca de su sombrero un objeto en forma de una pequeña calabaza tallada que le acerca a su amiga.

-eso te ayudará a desactivar por unos minutos cualquier sistema de seguridad sin que nadie lo sepa, procura cuidar de el y no abusar mucho de su utilidad

-Liary toma aquel objeto entre sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro- muchas gracias

-¿de qué? ¿acaso te dí algo? nunca había visto una "biodroid" es mejor que regreses a tu casa

-la chica de cabello cobrizo se guarda aquel objeto en uno de sus bolsillo-gracias y no me diste nada, es mas ¿quién eres tú?

Ambas se despiden solo con una sonrisa, la silla donde está sentada Liary se empieza a mover hacia atrás, saliendo por la puerta que se abre sola, perdiendose en la obscuridad.


	6. Motivos individuales

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo subiendo nuevos capítulos, he estado pensando que tal vez debería empezar a dibujar a los personajes de Fic, pero siento que eso le quitaría el encanto a esta historia ¿qué opinan? ¿hago los dibujos y pongo aquí los enlaces de la pagina a donde lo subiré? Sin decir más, me despido, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Capitulo 6**

**Motivos individuales**

Liary sale de aquella casa del terror casi corriendo y estando un tanto pálida de tantos sustos que se ha llevado, hasta sus ojos se ven un tanto acuosos. X se aproximaba a la salida de aquella mansión laberíntica. Era cierto que las paredes se movían y hacía la navegación bastante difícil. Aunque el laberinto parecía moverse de manera azarosa, no era difícil imaginarse que habría ciertos patrones que hacían que los más experimentados podrían encontrar el camino más fácilmente que los nuevos. Seguramente cuando salga, ahí estaría Liary esperándolo, pero no era completamente seguro. A pocos metros frente a él, estaba una puerta, y notando aquella línea de luz que se formaba bajo la puerta, seguramente era la salida, y X se dirigió hacia ella, abriéndola sin dudar. Afuera se encuentra el exterior, estando su protegida de espaldas a unos cuantos metros frente a el.

-Parece que has ganado, Liary –dice el reploid.

La chica da un fuerte grito al oirlo, dandose la media vuelta, mostrando su rostro enrojecido y algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-X mira atentamente a Liary- ¿qué sucede?

-Ah...eres tú –dice Liary a la vez que suspira de alivio- no pasa nada jajajaja solo me sorprendiste

-Parece que la casa del terror te ha dado un buen susto

-Por supuesto que no -mira hacia los lados estando nerviosa- ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Hasta estás llorando

Ella se sobresalta mucho al oir eso, llevando sus dedos muy cerca de sus ojos con tal de confirmar aquello, efectivamente, algunas cuantas lagrimas se le han escapado por todas esas sorpresas vistas, por lo que se pone completamente roja por la pena.

-N-no estoy llorando, es que me entro una basura en el ojo...

-No tienes que sentirte mal por eso

-...me siento como una tonta ¿cómo puede darme miedo una casa del terror?

-Pero si están diseñadas para dar miedo

-No le digas a nadie que lloré ¿de acuerdo? -baja su mirada estando aun avergonzada-

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie –esboza una sonrisa amable.

-La chica juega con sus dedos haciendolos chocar entre ellos- regresemos a la base...

-Claro, espero no estén preocupados porque desaparecimos –dice X con un tono de voz que denota su preocupación.

-Al menos te enseñé a vivir un poco -le sonríe- espero te hayas divertido

-Sonríe un poco- fue divertido, pero es hora de regresar

* * *

En el cuarto de control, Pallette le estaba comunicando a Signas la información que Zero y Axl había recibido; quien sea que entro a Ninua desactivó por completo todo sistema de seguridad, el testimonio del personal de seguridad dijo que no podían ver a su atacante pero en momentos podía verse parte de su cuerpo como un brazo (que era con lo que atacaba) o sus ojos purpura.

-No es información vital –dice Zero- pero parece que dice mucho sobre qué clase de enemigo es

-Ya veo –dice Signas a la vez que analiza detenidamente aquel testimonio que acaba de oír- lo que ahora debemos hacer es localizar miembros de Seirei antes de que empiecen a utilizar aquel fragmento que robaron

-Con ayuda de Pallette intentaremos construir un rastreador que sea capaz de localizar aquel fragmento –dice Alia-

-La dra. Miria ya nos ha dado todos los datos necesarios que nos ayudarán con eso –agrega Layer.

-No tenemos información sobre dónde están Zion ni Mercury ni Marz, será difícil –dice Zero- pero confiamos en ustedes

-Comandante –dice Axl, posando su mirar hacia Signas- también sería buena idea que puedan analizarme en busca de algo extraño –sus ojos color verde se mueven hacia su derecha, casi notándose el pesar reflejado en ellos- solo para asegurarnos de que no tengo nada malo

-Es poco probable –dice Zero- sin embargo existe esa posibilidad, tal vez encuentren un pequeño rastro

-Me encargaré de eso –Alia le dirige una sonrisa a Axl- no tienes de que preocuparte

-No sería tanto problema si solo me afectara a mí –responde Axl- recuerden que hay otros a los que se les implantó una copia de mi chip

-Si descubren algo, háganmelo saber –el reploid gira sobre sus talones, con intenciones de dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Alia asiente con su cabeza- así lo haré

Los sensores de Pallette logran captar algo, la chica solo parpadea un par de veces solo para visualizar la localización, datos y la identidad de los recién llegados, un proceso que solo costó un par de minutos.

-Señor, X y Liary acaban de llegar

-El reploid rojo gira su cabeza hacia la navegadora- entonces, le pondré al tanto de la situación

-Perfecto –dice Signas- informele a X que ahora Zero volverá a...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas en cuanto nota que el joven Hunter se pone de pie frente a él, sea lo que sea que está por decirle, se muestra muy seguro de aquello.

-Señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero quisiera pedirle que deje aquella chica bajo mi cuidado

Pallette, Alia y Layer no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a Axl con sorpresa, de hecho, hasta el mismo Signas se ha quedado sin habla. Esto es algo que Zero no puede ignorar, por lo que debe dejar las cosas claras, es cierto que el chico rara vez muestra iniciativa sobre algo aunque es precisamente eso lo que hace que su petición deba tomarse con cuidado.

-Ya muestra signos de rebeldía, lo menos que necesitamos es que esté con otro revoltoso

-Axl voltea a verlo al estar muy serio- creo que puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de eso, Zero ¿o acaso no te he demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable durante la misión?

Aquel reploid parece seriamente considerar la posibilidad. Era cierto que durante la misión, había probado ser suficientemente responsable, pero otra muy diferente era cuidar de alguien como Liary.

-Si causa algún problema, será bajo tu responsabilidad

-No te preocupes por eso –responde Axl, sonriendo de medio labio.

-Signas se rasca un poco la mejilla derecha- bien, entonces ve con X a informarle de tu nueva tarea, Axl

-Así lo haré, con su permiso me retiro –Axl se da media vuelta y sale del cuarto de control-

-Pero ¿que mosca le ha picado? –dice Pallette levantando su ceja derecha ante aquella sorpresa.

-Cuando se pone así, significa malas noticias –dice Zero con un leve tono de pesadez.

-Quizá busca distraerse un poco, está muy preocupado con respecto a lo de su análisis –agrega Alia-

* * *

La base oculta de Seirei está tranquila, Umbra entra a una habitación con aspecto de ser una especie de laboratorio moderno con todos esas estructuras geométricas y blancas paredes, ahí se encuentra una capsula donde Zion está durmiendo, ella mira a su alrededor en busca de alguno de sus compañeros ya que realmente quería saber lo que había ocurrido durante su misión. En una de las cápsulas estaba Marz, con su brazo derecho extendido sobre la mesa con una herida expuesta que tiene algunos rastros de aceite carmesí. Algunos brazos robóticos se encargaban de reparar el daño, siendo controlados por una computadora en la que estaba enfrente Mercury, operándola.

-Marz voltea hacia Umbra, alzando su brazo izquierdo- yo, por fin apareces

-Umbra levanta su mano izquierda en forma de saludo- disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas para conseguir mi encargo -camina lentamente hacia donde está Marz- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Apareció Zero y no podía con los tres, tal vez si esta mocosa lo hubiera retenido más...

De pronto, el Maverick sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo al momento en el que una máquina liberaba una descarga directamente en su nervio, tanto que le obligó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos al igual que sus mandíbulas.

-No seas tan duro con Mercury...ah cierto -busca algo dentro de su capa- te traje un regalo, pequeña

Aquella chica voltea curiosa a Umbra, no quería perderse de aquello así que acciona unos comandos al presionar cierta combinación de botones en la computadora para que trabajen de manera automática, acercándose lentamente a la hechicera. Umbra saca de su capa dos objetos: una es una paleta en forma de calabaza un tanto grande y sobre ella hay se ve un pequeño peluche que es la cara de un gato negro. Mercury parece sonreír un poco. Aunque era una Maverick de batalla, tenía cierta actitud infantil que disfrutaba de cosas como esa. Sin dudar, toma ambos regalos.

-Muchas gracias

-Umbra coloca suavemente su diestra sobre la cabeza de la niña, acariciandola un poco- no tienes de que agradecer -mira a Marz- por cierto ¿quién crees que nos ayudo con distraer a X?

-por como lo dices, no parece que seas tú... –dice Marz.

-Fue Liary, por increíble que suene

-Vaya, vaya, nos ayuda de manera inconsciente después de todo...

-Estará muy en contra de lo que hacemos pero aun puedo ver en sus ojos que ni siquiera sería capaz de dañarnos aun si mata a Zion

-No tengo nada contra Zion... –Marz lleva sus manos tras su cabeza- pero si tengo que elegir, prefiero quedarme con estas cuatro bellezas

-Sabía que dirías eso -se cruza de brazos- el idiota de Zion solo causó que nuestra amiga ahora pretenda ver como hacer que nuestros enemigos le den ventaja, nuestro líder me acaba de decir que podremos sacar ventaja de esa táctica e incluso hacer que esa chiquilla se nos una de forma voluntaria

-Dejémosla ser, puede ser enemiga, pero ¿qué es un grano de arena?

-No deberías subestimar los granos de arena –dice Mercury, lamiendo un poco su paleta- puedes decir que un electrón por sí solo no hace nada, pero si juntas muchos, puedes crear un poderoso relámpago...

-Sí, tienes razón...-admite Marz- pero dije UN grano, si fueran dos entonces ya lo consideraría

-Por ese grano de arena todo salió a pedir de boca –dice Umbra a la vez que se cruza de brazos- pero sí, por ahora dejemos que haga lo que quiera, puede que paresca que trabaja para ambos bandos, aunque nunca va unirse con los Hunters, es demasiado necia para eso además de que, por mucho que lo quiera negar, aun siente cierto rencor hacia ellos

-El rencor mueve al mundo, pero no es verdadera motivación

-Tú sólo quieres destruir a esos Hunters...-dice Mercury.

-Cierto, pero por amor a la pelea, no a rencor de su existencia

-Es por eso que nuestra amiga fracasará en sus planes: realmente no tiene un motivo para luchar –Umbra levanta su dedo índice- solo piensa en vengar a su amiga Joan pero ni siquiera sabe por donde empezar, quiere detenernos pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria

-Lo más triste es lo que pensarían de ella los Hunters si llegan a enterarse que sólo los usa para llevar a cabo sus planes... –dice Mercury.

-Precisamente es eso lo que hará que el plan de nuestro líder sea un éxito –Umbra baja su dedo.

-Confiaremos en que sí –Mercury camina hacia la computadora, tecleando algunos comandos- creo que ya casi acaba la reparación

-Excelente –Marz dice sonriendo confiadamente- por eso eres una de mis cuatro favoritas

-pff... déjate de tonterías

-Jajaja puede que alguna de ellas te haga caso si sigues así de elocuente –Umbra sigue riéndose por aquel comentario.

-Tal vez, con el tiempo –responde Marz, confiado.

A pesar de la crítica que le había hecho a Marz, la pequeña Maverick de hielo se esforzaba por evitar dejar salir una ligera sonrisa. Los ojos de Zion se van entreabriendo con lentitud, aun sin estar conciente de lo que ocurre, solo va mirando fijamente el techo.

-Murmura- Lily...tienes que volver...

* * *

Liary y X ya estaban de vuelta en la base. Liary se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación de la enfermería, acompañada por X quien ya tenía su armadura puesta.

-Liary se le queda viendo un poco al reploid y piensa para sí misma- **_*si que es extraño volverlo a ver asi*_** -suspira un poco- espero no haberte causado muchos problemas

-No has causado problemas –responde X de forma tranquila- sólo nos ausentamos un poco y no ha pasado nada

-Liary se sobresalta un poco- bueno eso es cierto...ehm, oye X...-hace chocar sus dedos índices entre si- este...

-Mira atentamente a Liary- ¿qué pasa?

-Es que quería pedirte...

La puerta de la enfermería se abre, siendo Axl quien entra al lugar, ya se nota un tanto mas relajado incluso mucho más animado.

-Vaya, X, te perdiste de toda una misión

-X mira a Axl- ¿se han divertido?

-... ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo un momento?

-Seguro, vamos afuera –camina a la salida de la habitación-

El pelirrojo solo asiente con su cabeza mientras X lo sigue. Una vez que ambos quedan afuera, Axl le explica todo lo que ocurrido y lo del fragmento de Lumine robado que tenía en su interior.

-Entonces, Seirei lo tiene... esto se está volviendo algo muy crítico, incluso es posible que nuestros enemigos tengan parte de ese fragmento en su interior

-X, quiero pedirte una cosa –su semblante se vuelve serio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si me vuelvo un Irregular, quiero que me elimines sin dudarlo

Los ojos de X se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras, es cierto que alguna vez le pidió a Zero lo mismo, sin embargo se supone que Axl es inmune a cualquier virus, algo que pudo comprobar muy bien en el pasado pero ¿realmente podría volverse un Maverick también? no quería admitirlo aunque esa posibilidad es probable si el virus es capaz de mutar

-...está bien, pero no te adelantes a esa situación

-Solo te lo pido por si llega a pasar –Axl gira su cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería- por cierto, yo seré el siguiente en cuidar a la señorita Artem

-¿Tan pronto? –X mira a Axl con un poco de sorpresa-

-No, todavía no, cuando amanezca me haré cargo de ella -voltea a verlo fijamente- sabes, hay algo que debo decirte a ti y a Zero, claro, tengo que confirmarlo primero, pero un tengo un presentimiento sobre ella

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Qué tal si de alguna forma aun tiene que ver con Seirei?

-No es algo que podamos negar, sin embargo, no parece que sepa algo de lo que está pasando y no ha tenido contacto con ellos desde que la encontramos

-Es solo que su situacion es un tanto parecida a la mia, solo que ella no quiere ser Hunter -se cruza de brazos- realmente siento que hay algo que nos está ocultando, algo de vital importancia

-Si no podemos contar con su ayuda, entonces tendremos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta, y mientras no ayude a Seirei, entonces está bien

-Asiente con su cabeza- de acuerdo, esperemos que no sea una espía

* * *

Ya ha comenzado a amenecer aunque hay lluvia costante en el exterior, la biodroid va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco mientras da un ligero bostezo, tras estirar un poco su cuerpo, ella va poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Por un momento no reconoció la habitación, aunque después se puso a recordar que, por orden de Signas, ahora aquella chica tiene su propia habitación; es amplia, de paredes de color blanco, unos cuantos muebles tales como una mesa con un par de sillas, un tocador y un ropero metalico de color blanco, además de un cuarto de baño.

-Bueno, al menos no hay nadie aquí jejejeje al menos podré ver a Zero...-le da un sobresalto y se golpea las mejillas- ¡¿qué demonios estoy diciendo?!

Aun siguiendose golpeando la cara un poco, avanza lentamente hacia la puerta, esta se abre sin problemas, por lo que la chica sonríe ampliamente y sale de su habitación tratando de ser lo mas sigilosa posible, quiza está vez si pueda ver enteramente lo que hay en toda esa base. Lo que no pudo ver es que alguien se aproximaba por detrás, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Boo

Liary da un gran grito del susto y hasta se puso a patalear sobre el suelo, no pierde tiempo en voltear hacia atrás y ver como Axl se está riendo de ella.

-Jajajaja nunca pensé que eso te asustara tanto jajajaja

-¡No es gracioso! –exclama Liary al tener ambos puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Sabía que intentarías hacer algo asi, por cierto, yo seré tu niñera en esta ocasión, por lo que ahora vamos directamente a hacer tus pruebas

-¿Huh? ¿qué pasó con Zero?

-El está atendiendo algunos asuntos, terminando este día el será el próximo que se encargue de ti

-Ya veo -suspira con pesadez- bueno, lo veré mañana

-Jajajaja aunque si X se entera de tu interés por Zero, se pondrá celoso

-¡Oyeme mocoso! -se acerca peligrosamente hacia el amenazandolo con su puño- ¡yo no soy novia de nadie y si sigues bromeando con eso, te partiré tan fuerte el trasero que te mandaré al espacio!

-Se cruza de brazos a la vez que le dirige una mirada desafiante- jajaja ¿no me digas? no durarías contra mi ni cinco segundos y no soy ningún mocoso, mocosa

-Le sonríe de forma burlona- ¿qué? ¿ya se te olvido que te dejé fuera de combate cuando te golpee el otro día en la cabeza?

-¡Eso fue por que estaba distraído! –baja los brazos de golpe.

-Jajaja si claro, usando la excusa mas antigua del mundo -pica suavemente la gema del caso de Axl con su dedo índice- si fueras tan fuerte como dices serlo, habrías evitado eso, niñito

-¡Lo dice la tonta que casi matan por su imprudencia!

-Ella aprieta con fuerza sus dientes- ¡fue suficiente, ahora si te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz!

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero Zero ya tenía tiempo de haberse acercado a ellos, sabía que algo así pasaría solo que prefirió guardar silencio, mirándolos atentamente.

-Ya conocen las reglas: toda pelea será supervisada por los operadores y siempre en las salas de entrenamiento

-Liary voltea a ver a Zero, con una expresión suplicante- pero fue el quien inició

-¿Yo? –Axl la señala a la vez que exalta- ¡tu te pusiste muy agresiva por una broma!

-Infla una de sus mejillas estando enfadada girando su cabeza hacia el joven hunter- ¡pues no hagas tus bromitas otra vez!

Zero sabía que aquello era inevitable, nada ni nadie podría evitar aquel encuentro, al menos así podrían estudiar mejor las capacidades físicas de la biodroid.

-¿Programo una cita para ustedes dos en una de las salas de entrenamiento?

-¿En serio crees que esta chica pueda pelear conmigo? –cuestiona Axl confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! –exclama Liary.

-je, si tu lo dices, creo que sería interesante ver si puedes contra mi

-Prefiero que se peleen en ese lugar a que lo hagan aquí –responde el reploid rubio, con una ligera mueca de enfado- hacen mucho escándalo

Tanto la chica de cabello cobrizo como el pelirrojo ven con indignación a Zero, justo en la mente de estos dos apareció la misma respuesta y exactamente las mismas palabras.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Ambos se voltean a ver el uno al otro frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera toleraban que el uno pensara lo mismo que otro, esto solo hace que su rivalidad se haga más grande.

-Zero –dice Liary hablando en todo austero pero sin dejar de mirar a su rival- utilizaremos esa sala de entrenamiento...

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dice Axl sin despegar los ojos de los de ella-

-Me parece bien –Zero lleva su diestra hacia la parte izquierda de su casco- hoy a las seis en punto, puedo asumir que Axl será apoyado por Pallette –mira a Liary- así que puedes elegir entre Layer o Alia

-La biodroid se queda pensando un poco- tomaré el apoyo de Alia

-Entendido –cierra sus ojos un momento- creo que todos estarán curiosos por conocer las habilidades despiertas y latentes de Liary

-¿Eh? ¿todos? –Liary traga saliva volteando hacia Zero- ¿significa que habrá muchas personas viendonos?

-Sospecho que todo el equipo

-¡P-pero eso no es necesario!

-Je –Axl le dirige una mirada satírica- ¿acaso ya te estas arrepintiendo?

-D-de ninguna manera...-responde Liary tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-El reploid rojo abre lentamente sus ojos- A decir verdad, tenemos un equipo muy reducido, posiblemente sólo estén X, Layer, Signas y yo

-Ella tiembla un poco- eso no es nada tranquilizador...

-Los veré en la sala de entrenamiento, Axl ya sabe dónde está, él te llevará

-Ya que no hay otra opción...-Axl suspira con pesadez-

-De acuerdo...-Liary se queda pensando un poco- **_*¡estupido mocoso, todo es su culpa, arghhhhh!*_**

-Mientras tanto, no hagan escándalo, hay quienes estamos trabajando –Zero se da media vuelta, avanzando con paso apresurado al alejarse-

Resignandose, ambos chicos solo se quedan en silencio, mirandose con enfado. No se daban cuenta pero tal parece que son un tanto iguales, hasta casi parece que los dos tienen la "misma edad". Tal vez se llevarían bien si las circunstancias fueran otras.


	7. Preparación

**Subí una nueva versión de este capítulo un poquito más mejorada, noté que había detalles con ciertos cambios de dialogo que no había notado. Quiero agradecerle a mi prometido por toda la ayuda que me ha dado con la edición, algunos de sus personajes y el manejo del caracter de algunos personajes originales de la saga Megaman X; en serio que ha sido de una enorme ayuda para este fic jajajaja no se que haría sin ti. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, creanme, les esperan muchas aventuras y muchas sorpresas nxn.**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 7**

**Preparación**

La sala de entrenamiento en cuestión es en realidad era un gimnasio normal con algunas modificaciones. Aunque consta de unos cuantos equipos como pesas y máquinas caminadoras, lo que resalta más es un gran piso especial de color gris claro que suele usarlo en batallas realizadas entre los nuevos miembros de la base. Parece que podía albergar cierta maquinaria abajo. Lo que más llama la atención son las gradas que se sitúan en los alrededores, teniendo de protección una barda de concreto de medio metro la cual sirve de soporte para una gran serie de cristales rectangulares muy resistente que permite la visión aquellos que presencian los encuentros, esto con el objetivo de observar mejor las habilidades de pelea de los reploids y así poder asignarles el entrenamiento más óptimo que les ayude a desarrollar mejor sus habilidades en el campo de batalla.

Signas fue el primero en interesarse con aquella exhibición ya que sería interesante lo que un biodroid (termino recién adoptado para dirigirse a lo que es su invitada) es capaz de hacer, claro, la batalla se detendría en cuanto vieran que Axl se le esté pasando la mano al saber que el muchacho disfruta mucho pelear. Mismo interés que fue compartido con Zero quien fue uno de los primeros en llegar. X llegó poco después, algo atraído en el desarrollo de aquel pequeño combate entre ambos, aunque también algo preocupado por el bienestar de Liary si Axl llegaba lastimarla seriamente.

Tanto Pallette como Alia ya se han colocado en sus posiciones dentro de unas pequeñas cabinas situadas a los extremos de la izquierda y derecha del área. Ambos peleadores ya van entrando a la sala de entrenamiento; la chica de cabello cobrizo se pone nerviosa al saber que sería observada por los miembros más importantes de los Irregular Hunters, nunca se imaginó que aquello tomara tanta importancia, incluso comienza a cuestionarse si seguir con todo eso.

Alia fue la encargada de brindarle todo el equipo que la chica necesitaba: un transmisor de diadema negro, cuyos círculos son parecidos a unos audífonos, teniendo en el centro dos cristales circulares de color rojo, una ligera armadura negra que cubre el pecho, los ante brazos y las piernas de la chica, esto sería suficiente para un reploid de batalla promedio dado que sus capacidades físicas son fabricadas especialmente con tal de realizar su función así como servir como un importante auxiliar a cada robot, se puede decir que cada una es única dependiendo de las habilidades natas del usuario, solo que en este caso es muy obvio que esto no servirá. Todo este evento fue tan repentino que ni tiempo le dio a los ingenieros de fabricar una protección especial para Liary, de hecho es lo que tiene a Alia preocupada. Todo esto parece tener tan mal aspecto desde el principio.

-¿Realmente Liary será apta para la pelea? –Cuestiona X-

-Zero se acerca un poco a X, susurrándole al oído- si lo es, lo sabremos...

-¿Eh? –X parpadea un poco al escuchar tales palabras, por lo que voltea a ver a su amigo-

Sin embargo, su compañero había vuelto la mirada al "campo de batalla", como si no hubiera dicho aquellas palabras. Algo confundido, X decide hacer lo mismo.

Por su parte, Pallette empieza a teclear el panel que tiene justo enfrente, el asiento resulto cómo para ella aunque sus piernas quedan colgando un poco de los extremos, se siente igual que cuando se encuentra en el cuarto de mando, lo único que la molestaba es que casi parece que estos asientos le recalcan mucho su pequeña estatura. El monitor holográfico muestra los resultados de un escáner rápido al lugar, confirmando así que todo se encuentra en orden.

-Axl, debes tener cuidado de no hacerle daños severos a la chica, su cuerpo es menos resistente que el de un reploid promedio, procura evitar los puntos vitales

-Entendido –Axl da una sonrisa de lado, va ajustando las propiedades de sus armas- je, esto va a ser bastante fácil

No quería ni deseaba admitirlo pero la chica de cabello cobrizo se encuentra nerviosa; ahora que lo pensaba bien, se había dado cuenta de que Axl puede ser un tanto fastidioso, no obstante tiene mucha más experiencia en batalla que ella. Su mano derecha va directo aquel mango obscuro de un sable que había elegido como arma que cuelga de su cintura, justo en el costado derecho. Sus tremebundas manos ya han comenzado a sudar frío. Alia casi parece leer la mente de aquella jovencita, no podía quedarse callada ante la situación.

-Liary ¿segura que quieres continuar con esto?

-Liary traga un poco de saliva- s-si… -da una sonrisa fingida- no te preocupes...

X establece comunicación con su navegadora, de verdad quería decirle su incomodidad ante toda esta situación.

-Siento que nada bueno puede salir de esto...

-Lo mismo creo, X... –responde Alia, suspira un poco, centrándose en la transmisión que tiene con Liary- de acuerdo...voy ayudarte con información sobre Axl: es un prototipo de los reploids de nueva generación, tiene un chip que le permite copiar las habilidades externas e internas de sus oponentes por lo que puede usarlas a su favor tanto para cambiar de forma como para el ataque, tiene una excelente puntería al especializarse en ataques a distancia y una gran velocidad además de la capacidad de mantenerse en el aire así como deslizarse gracias a las turbinas que tiene en las piernas, mi recomendación es procurar tratar de cortar distancia con él, los ataques rápidos y precisos son los más efectivos

-E-entendido –la biodroid toma el mango de su sable- entonces me tengo que quedar fuera de su campo de visión...

El rostro de Liary palidece un poco aunque sin apartar la vista de su oponente. Zero se mantenía analizando cada movimiento de Liary y de Axl. No era difícil imaginarse que el joven hunter ganaría pero quería saber por cuánto exactamente.

-Si aún quieres retirarte ahora, lo comprenderé –Axl se encoge de hombros- esta clase de cosas no son para una niñita como tú

Ese fue otro error por parte del pelirrojo: ha tocado uno de los nervios que más hacen que aquella chica se enfurezca, ya no le importaba más que la estuviera observando o que resultara tener una herida grave, no se iría sin al menos darle un buen golpe a ese engreído.

-Yo no soy una niñita delicada... -aprieta con fuerza sus dientes- ¡te voy a demostrar que no soy ninguna inútil, así que empecemos con esto!

La hoja de su sable se forma puramente de energía negra, decide correr hacia la derecha en un intento por rodear a su oponente. Axl solo da un suspiro de amargura, sabía lo que ella trataba de hacer por lo que sería fácil acabar con el encuentro sin lastimarla mucho; impulsandose hacia ella en solo cosa de segundos logra alcanzarla hasta quedar de frente disparando sin dudar del gatillo de su arma, esta libera una poderosa descarga de plasma, dada a la cercanía, sería muy difícil que Liary esquive eso.

Quiza fue por la adrenalina o el susto, pero en el último segundo, Liary libera gran parte de energía de su arma sin querer lo que la manda a toda velocidad hacia atrás, claro, no sin antes recibir parte de la descarga en su cuerpo, no hizo más que gritar por ese punzante dolor que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

En cuanto al reploid obscuro, recibió la descarga de lleno, aunque el daño no fue mucho si logró mandarlo un par de metros hacia atrás, ni él se lo esperaba. Ambas piernas se clavan en el suelo en un intento por detenerse, todo el trayecto fue marcado por el concreto levantado. Su campo de visión se había arruinado por unos breves segundos, era la segunda vez que Liary le provocaba eso, suerte que su sistema de auto reparación ya había sido actualizado o se habría tardado más en recuperarse.

-¡Argh! -agita un poco la cabeza hacia los lados sin apartar la vista de su oponente- maldita suerte de principiantes

Mientras tanto, Liary cae de lleno al suelo de espaldas poniendo un gesto de dolor. Poco a poco va levantándose, temblando a causa de la descarga cerrando con algo de fuerza sus parpados; ahora empieza a recordar cuando alguna vez dos miembros de Seirei intentaron entrenarla para la batalla aunque no pasó del nivel más básico.

-Al menos recibió parte del ataque –Pallette se rasca un poco su mejilla- definitivamente no va durar mucho

El pelirrojo no dijo nada esta vez; dejando de lado un poco de su arrogancia, no puede evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado por aquella impulsiva chica; su cuerpo es lo más parecido a un humano ordinario, su espíritu de lucha puede ser comparado con el de un hunter. No existen extremos, con esa joven todo es un punto intermedio que va cambiando con respecto a las circunstancias que la van rodeando.

-Liary ¿te encuentras bien? –Dice Alia con suma preocupación- debes detenerte, no es por desanimarte solo que debes comprender que las habilidades de Axl sobrepasan por mucho a las tuyas

-No, aun puedo seguir... -toma con ambas manos el mango de su arma abriendo sus ojos lentamente- se que puedo luchar contra el...

En cuanto a los espectadores, cada uno ya se ha formulado una opinión mucho más sólida ante lo que han computado, siendo el reploid rojo quien toma la palabra.

-A este paso, el combate se decidirá pronto

-X gira su cabeza hacia Zero- ¿debemos detener el encuentro?

-No, un encuentro solo se detiene hasta que uno de los dos lo diga

-La señorita Arstem tiene un fuerte temperamento aunque es mas que obvio que nunca ha pisado un campo de batalla –dice Layer- me pregunto como es que va a manejar esta situación

-Ya lo veremos –responde Signas- aparentemente se puede decir que la señorita Artem no está calificada para pelear

-Sin duda, eso podría parecer –dice secamente Zero.

Esta vez, Axl corre a toda velocidad hacia su enemiga empezando a dispararle, por lo que la biodroid corre se dirige tan rápido como puede hacia la derecha en zig zag en un intento de esquivar cada ataque aunque bien sabe que no podrá por lo que se le ocurre una idea: esta vez lleva el mango del sable hacia abajo y así descargar la energia, el impulso resultante de aquello la ayuda alejarse de los proyectiles con éxito.

-No es mala táctica, parece que aún tiene mucha energía –dice X.

La alegría de la jovencita no duró mucho; no se dio cuenta de cuando Axl se impulso hacia cerca de donde se encuentra gracias a sus turbinas y solo sintió la fuerte patada que le dio en un costado de su estomago que la mandó directamente hacia el suelo. El joven hunter no suele atacar físicamente, de hecho, el cree que es pésimo en un estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, fue casi obligado a aprenderlo bajo la tutela de Zero (cosa que el consideró casi un infierno por ser el entrenamiento tan duro) en dado caso de que perdiera sus armas o tuviera oportunidad de aplicar lo aprendido, por lo que podría decirse que ese movimiento fue casi instintivo. Le da un sobresalto al ver que Liary choca contra el suelo, ni siquiera gritó, solo crea un leve cráter en el concreto.

-¡Ah, demonios! -se impulsa hacia ella- ¡no quería golpearla así!

-¡Axl, recuerda que esto no es una batalla de verdad! –exclama Pallette al estar enfadada.

El joven Hunter desciende hasta quedar de cuclillas junto a su oponente. No sabe si ayudarla, ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo iniciar una disculpa. Liary se va reincorporando hasta quedar con una rodilla sobre el suelo, con ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie, un hilillo de líquido carmesí corre por sus labios solo que se encuentra tan adolorida que ni se ha percatado de aquello.

-Realmente eres una cabeza hueca –Axl suspira con pesadez a la vez que niega con la cabeza, se rasca un poco detrás de su cabeza- yo creo que deberías detenerte, mira, olvidemos todo este asunto y quedemos como amigos ¿qué dices?

-¿Cabeza hueca? tenía entendido que tú has sido el del ataque vicioso, Axl –dice el hunter rojo con toda calma a acercarse con pasos lentos-

-¡Gulp! -le da otro sobresalto- Zero, no me estas ayudando en nada, sabes

-No me voy a detener...no soy débil...-dice Liary, quien se va poniendo de pie lentamente.

Al estar completamente levantada, toma de nuevo su arma poniendose en pose de batalla.

Las navegadoras no necesitan de un análisis para saber que la condición de aquella testaruda jovencita, a Alia le preocupa que quiera seguir apesar de sus heridas.

-Ya no deberías seguir con esto... tu cuerpo ya ha sufrido mucho daño

-No te preocupes –la chica de cabello cobrizo toma un poco de aire- solo fue un rasguño...

-Por desgracia, este no es más que un encuentro de práctica –añade Zero, deteniéndose cerca de ellos- lo que significa que al primer rasguño, el combate acaba

Un breve silencio se hace presente, la biodroid no tuvo más opción que resignarse además de bajar su arma, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que los mechones pardos de su fleco le cubren los ojos, realmente aun le hace falta bastante entrenamiento, a este paso jamás podría hacerle frente a Zion ni vengar a su amiga Joan.

Las memorias de aquel encuentro invaden su mente una vez más, la forma en la que aquel Irregular le atravesó por completo el pecho a esa pobre reploid, no bastando con eso, la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedó hecha añicos con esa potente descarga eléctrica que emitió el arma de Zion. Aún puede visualizar claramente como los circuitos salen disparados a todas direcciones entre esos relámpagos junto con aquel aceite carmesí que corre por los cuerpos de los robots que tanto se asemeja a la sangre humana.

-Ha sido bastante bien para el primer intento

La voz del reploid azul fue lo que sacó a Liary de su trance, aún cabizbaja toma un poco de aliento antes de contestar.

-Da una leve sonrisa- siempre tan amable...creo que debo volver a mi cuarto después de devolver lo que Alia me prestó -se da media vuelta caminando hacia la salida- no tardaré

No quería mirar a nadie ahora, su mirada se había hecho bastante sombría por lo que quiso evitar cualquier contacto visual que tuviera con algun hunter, su mente se negaba a asimilar que fuera tan débil, de alguna forma debe fortalecerse mas con tal de cumplir su objetivo; no es una simple venganza, es su motivo de vivir acabar con ese monstruo y detener a Seirei.

-¿qué piensa, capitán? –pregunta Zero.

-Si se dedicara a entrenar, sin duda sería alguien con un estilo de pelea basado en la velocidad –Signas se queda pensando un poco- es una persona que no se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias -dirige su mirada hacia Zero- estoy seguro que también pudiste notar que posiblemente haya tenido una mínima habilidad de combate ¿no es así?

-No práctica, pero sí ha entrenado, y estoy de acuerdo que buscará su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias, pero eso en realidad es una desventaja

-Por supuesto que lo es, aunque esto nos ha dado mas avances

-¿Huh? ¿qué quiere decir, señor? –dice Axl.

Tanto Alia como Pallette ya se han acercado aquel grupo, ambas con expresiones muy serias en sus rostros dado a los resultados de los datos obtenidos en la batalla, por lo que el comandate se dispone a hablar.

-Alia ¿comprobaste los datos?

-Si –responde Alia- Liary tiene cierto status de combate parecido a los mavericks de bajo nivel de Seirei que hemos podido capturar, así que quien la entrenó es parte de los enemigos

-Estarán bromeando... –dice X, mirando a Alia- ¿Liary sí fue miembro de Seirei? ¿Pero qué le hizo traicionarlos?

-Creo que por poco probable que sea –añade Zero- puede ser que Liary no los haya traicionado a ellos

-Pero cuando la encontramos hizo hasta lo imposible por tratar de destruir a Zion –replica Axl- si está con ellos ¿por qué decidió atacar a uno de sus propios aliados a pesar de tener el cuerpo que tenía? hay algo que no encaja

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso aunque también es un hecho que hay mas cosas que la dejan como culpable –dice Layer- si lo pensamos bien, puede que la ausencia de X durante el ataque de Marz haya sido planeado por ella en un intento por darle ventaja a Seirei y así poder conseguir su objetivo sin problemas

-X niega con la cabeza- no hay que saltar a conclusiones, puede que haya recibido el mismo entrenamiento que reciben los soldados bajos de Seirei, pero eso no es prueba de algo en concreto

-Estoy de acuerdo con X, no hay que juzgarla así tan rápido –dice Axl.

-Entiendo su sentir así que lo mejor es que Liary siga estando bajo constante vigilancia –dice Signas.

-Creo que será mejor que Axl y Liary guarden su distancia por el día de hoy –responde Zero

-Estoy de acuerdo –Axl da un resoplido- es cierto lo que dicen: las chicas que parecen mas inocentes son las mas locas

-Tal vez tiene que ver con la edad –añade el reploid azul- pero ese es otro asunto, ¿quién la cuidará por el resto del día?

-Me parece que yo

-Pienso que deberías recibir la ayuda de Layer esta vez, Zero –dice Pallette, mirando a Layer con malicia

-Layer no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco -¿M-mia?

-¿Por qué no? Juntos pueden hacer un mejor trabajo, quien sabe, puede que logren obtener información extra de ella

-No creo que puedan obtener mucha información –añade X, tras un muy breve análisis- pero es una buena sugerencia

* * *

Unos brazos metálicos sostienen una muy diminuta esfera morada aparentemente hecha de cristal lo que facilita que otros dispositivos puedan analizarlo por completo al repasar sobre ella unos muy finos lasers que transmiten toda la información a una pantalla holografica, aquella mujer va tecleando tan rápido como puede sobre el panel que se encarga del control de los brazos. El laboratorio luce bastante amplio lleno de muy sofisticados aparatos, especialmente para el analizar y copiar materiales que les den grandes ventajas al armamento y a la defensa de Seirei. Umbra Caster sigue ocupándose de su tarea de analizar ese fragmento que adquirío del laboratorio de Miria, sus manos van deteniéndose poco a poco y dirige su mirada hacia una pequeña cápsula cilíndrica negra que empieza activarse por sí misma al iniciar el proceso de reproducción, en unos minutos aunque su trabajo aun no termina.

-Ya casi todo está listo –Umbra se quita un momento su sombrero dejandolo a un lado- qué aburrido...

Aquella tediosa tarea se vio interrumpida cuando parecían escucharse fuertes ráfagas del exterior, pero no parecían de viento. Repentinamente, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y en una bola de fuego, apareció Marz sin su casco, luciendo su cabellera roja mientras el fuego lo impulsaba a una zona libre del laboratorio, derribándolo y obligándolo a rodar por el suelo para levantarse. Poco después, entró una enfurecida Mercury, con sus ojos brillando en rojo, luciendo lo que parecía una armadura con la forma de un amplio vestido negro, excepto que parecía estar parcialmente fabricada con una elegante tela.

-Umbra se golpea un poco la frente con la palma de su mano-¿Ahora que hiciste, Marz?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Quemaste mi vestido favorito! –dice Mercury con una mirada llena de odio, aunque tal vez algo exagerada- ¡Te mataré!

Aquella reploid, antes de hielo y ahora de fuego, lanza dos patadas al aire, que si no fueran por las dos poderosas ráfagas de fuego que lanzó por sus pies, mas lanzada por mero berrinche que realmente con deseos de destruir. A un vistazo más de cerca, los bordes de su falda parecían estar chamuscados, casi parecían estar derretidos, en una forma irregular. Marz sólo pudo bloquearlas con sus brazos. La primera ráfaga rompe su defensa, y la segunda lo impacta de lleno y lo impulsa hacia atrás. Extrañamente, no chocó con ninguna maquinaria, sino contra una pared del otro lado del laboratorio. Aparente, alguien había dispuesto todo el equipo de tal manera que no fuera dañado en situaciones así.

-¡¿Pero quién va entrenando por ahí con un ser de fuego usando un vestido así?! –dice Marz entre los continuos ataques de Mercury

-Umbra da un profundo suspiro- Mercury, calmate ya verás que tendrás un vestido más bonito en cuanto termine con este trabajo

Mercury parecía no estar feliz con aquella respuesta, y parecía estar dispuesta a atacar a Marz en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, da un pequeño suspiro para calmarse, y con ello, las pequeñas llamas que se encontraban a su alrededor parecían disminuir hasta extinguirse.

-Créeme, ya casi termino con la copia –Umbra camina hacia aquella pequeña niña dándole una muy suave palmada sobre su cabeza, a lo que responde la pequeña cerrando sus ojos- sí que me costo mucho trabajo modificar ese estúpido fragmento

Es curioso como esta mujer tiene una expresión y una actitud muy parecida a la de su alumna Liary, otra prueba más de lo cercanas que son.

-Está bien... seré paciente –dice Mercury al estar más calmada.

-¿Y qué tal vas con ese fragmento? –dice Marz, mirando aquella esfera siendo analizada

-Apenas terminé de hacerle las modificaciones pertinentes –Umbra señala el cilindro negro- En unos minutos estará lista la primera copia, aunque nuestro lider me pidió que la primera que debe probarlo sea nuestra "hermana" más joven, de hecho, ella ya debería estar aquí

-La chica nueva, ¿eh? –Dijo Marz en un tono jocoso- Será interesante ver la prueba, anótame en primera fila, hermosura

-De acuerdo –la hechicera se empieza a quitar la capa- por cierto, hace poco que el maníaco despertó, estuvimos entrenando un poco pero se le pasó la mano de nuevo

-Creo que necesito atenderte –la pequeña camina con calma hacia uno de los aparatos- Marz, ¿podrías tomar el lugar de Umbra y supervisar el análisis? y por lo que más quieras, no toques nada

-Jaja gracias por el voto de confianza, pequeña –dijo el pelirrojo en un tono que parecía burlarse de sí mismo- Está bien, te encargo a Umbra, cuídala bien, es mi gran tesoro

-Tan elocuente como siempre –responde la mujer de cabello negro.

-Ah, pensé que había llegado tarde

Josephine va entrando al laboratorio con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, si la vieran con Seirei, nadie podría creer que esa reploid, mejor dicho maverick, fue declarada como un ser "incorruptible" siendo un ejemplo para muchos cientificos y la esperanza de miles de personas.

-Josephine, tiempo sin verte –dice Marz, mirándola un poco, para después regresar su mirada a la pantalla

-Ser una celebridad quita bastante tiempo...-da un resoplido- por cierto, traigo órdenes directas del líder

-Seguro, las seguiremos, pero después de acabar aquí, gracias a ese valiente guerrero, nuestra querida Umbra está herida

-Un equipo debe atacar la planta de energía de la ciudad y el otro equipo debe infiltrarse al laboratorio que se encuentra en el bosque Noa

-En ese caso –dice Mercury, sin despegar la vista de los equipos- en cuanto acabe de curar a Umbra, me haré cargo de infiltrarme en el laboratorio en el bosque Noa, no hay necesidad de que alguien me acompañe

-¿Huh? ¿segura? –dice Josephine, desconcertada por aquella declaración- yo podria ayudarte con eso

La capa de Umbra cae sobre el suelo, su cuerpo es completamente cubierto con un traje negro un tanto pegado a su cuerpo, con un cinturón que rodea su cintura que tiene colgando algunas bolsas en ambos costados de su cadera, trae puestas unas largas botas de tacón ligero que le llegan a la mitad de los muslos.

-Mercury no es para nada débil, no la subestimes por tener una apariencia tan tierna –añade Umbra.

Mercury teclea algunas cosas en una computadora. A pesar de que parecía enfocada en eso, su dedicación a la conversación no disminuía.

-A decir verdad, es mi apariencia tierna lo que me ayuda a infiltrarme a muchos lugares, ya tengo un plan, sólo dime qué es lo que quieres que encuentre

En cuanto acaba de teclear, algunos brazos robóticos se acercan a Umbra, descubriendo las zonas dañadas de su cuerpo para repararlas en un proceso que parecía ser casi automático. La herida en cuestión está localizada en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y en la espalda, se ve que fueron cortes muy rápidos hechos con una hoja muy delgada.

-Una capsula que contiene una aleación metalica experimental con la que la que se pretende reforzar la armadura de los Maverick Hunters –dice Josephine.

-Suena lo suficientemente sencillo –declaró la pequeña con indiferencia

-Y dime, Josephine –dice Marz en un tono que intentaba, aunque sólo intentaba, ser serio- ¿Has aprendido algo con los ataques que hice en esa fiesta? ¿Tal vez has copiado alguna habilidad mía?

-Jajaja podría decirse que si, cariño, aunque las usaría de otra forma debido a mi tipo de ataque...-chaquea un poco los dedos- ¡oh, cierto! el mensaje del líder

-Suena importante

-Es respecto a su amiguita "Lily"

-Oh, si se trata de ella, soy todo oídos –dice el pelirrojo, esta vez dejando por completo de lado su tono de mofa

-Al igual que yo...

Tanto Umbra como Josephine voltean hacia el origen de aquella voz: Zion se encuentra de pie en medio de la puerta del laboratorio, Umbra no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo.

Marz mira a Zion -Ah, ESE líder... creí que hablaba de ti, Zion, pero veo que me equivoqué

-Veamos que es lo que nuestro querido líder tiene que decirnos –se limita a responder

-Lo que dijo –comenzó a explicar la peliverde- es que ha notado que ella está en la base de los hunters, por lo que puede ser un peligro para nosotros que este ahí, sobre todo por su odio que siente hacia Zion, puede que no haya violado su pacto de neutralidad a proposito. No obstante, tenemos que empezar a decidir qué hacer con esa situación, si por su parte fuera, ya la habría mandado a destruir desde hace mucho, no quiere tomar una medida tan drástica al ser un elemento sumamente valioso

-Si eso es lo que piensa –dice Marz- yo afirmaré que nadie la destruye sin mi consentimiento, y no pienso dar ese consentimiento

-Aún no hay nada por decidir –dice la pequeña- si Zion muere a sus manos o es Liary quien muere a manos de Zion, no veo que sea algo que deba afectar a nuestro líder, pues sería un asunto personal entre ambos

-Asi es –Zion sonríe de medio labio- no puedo permitir que alguien que no sea yo la destruya

-Entonces –comienza a cuestionarse la bruja- ¿que sugieren que hagamos?

Para Marz, la respuesta fue obvia. Siempre adquiría una mirada demasiado diferente cuando se trataba de alguien cercano, específicamente hablando de Umbra, Mercury y Liary. Como si aquellas tres personas fueran las únicas a las que tomaba muy en cuenta.

-Que esperemos a que nuestro líder nos de órdenes directas, mientras tanto, sigamos con nuestro plan original

-Y rogar para que esa chica no se meta en problemas antes –añade Umbra.

-Por el momento, tengo un presentimiento, tenemos información bastante valiosa de lo que es esa cosa –Marz señala la esfera morada que está siendo escaneada- y cuando los hunters se den cuenta de eso, vendrán a buscarla, me gustaría situarme en ese mismo laboratorio y emboscarlos, y si no puedo detenerlos, al menos destruir todo rastro de información que pudiera indicarlos hacia dónde buscar

-Me parece un buen plan –dijo la peliverde

-Marz, solo procura no causar tantos problemas, si es necesario huye si el hunter llamado Zero aparece, el no es como el mocoso que te enfrentaste en la mansión –añade Umbra con suma seriedad.

-¿Bromeas? –Respondió como si le hubiera sugerido cometer un crimen incluso más grande que él- ¿Huir de Zero? ¡No puedo esperar para luchar contra él!

-Creo que olvidaste lo mucho que nuestro amado Marz ama pelear –dijo Josephine

La mujer de pelo negro sólo pudo suspirar con pesadez. Siempre que había una oportunidad de pelear, particularmente con los Irregular Hunters, Marz era el primero en lanzarse el ataque.

-Si, olvidé ese detalle...-voltea a verlo- solo procura regresar en una sola pieza

-No puedo negarle ese deseo a mi tesoro –se limita a responder aquel Irregular pelirrojo.


	8. Enemigos

**Ahhhh después de mucho batallar, por fin puedo subir este capítulo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y bueno, pensaba hacer algunos extras al finalizar este fic, aclarando ciertas dudas ¿ustedes que créen? ¿sería buena idea?. Espero pronto poder subir los dibujos de los personajes de este fic (aunque sea los links) para que puedan verlos, además de que, si las cosas siguen así, puede que suba la segunda parte de Futuro Incierto, pero ya veremos jejejeje, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo nxn.**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Capitulo 8**

**Enemigos**

X llegó en poco tiempo a un laboratorio subterráneo de Seirei en donde habían localizado el fragmento, tal y como Marz predijo. Su recibimiento fue gran cantidad de mechaniloids de gran tamaño con forma de araña, tratando de atraparlo en sus redes. Por suerte, el reploid azul venía preparado con una armadura que asemejaba un halcón. A gran velocidad, se deslizaba entre ataques mientras que lanzaba esferas de fuego que impactaron contra las arañas, destruyéndolas. Fuera de los mechaniloids, el laboratorio parecía estar desprovisto de humanos.

Posiblemente todos se habían ido en cuanto detectaron la presencia de un intruso. Las camaras de seguridad aun parecen funcionar, por lo que no pierden detalle de los movimientos de aquel legendario hunter. Mientras X se abría paso, sus movimientos eran observados por Marz desde el cuarto de vigilancia, está frente a un gran grupo de pantallas que muestran ángulos diferentes a X. Sin embargo, el mismo Irregular estaba tecleando rápidamente en una computadora.

Había visto el análisis de esa esfera morada, siendo de Lumine, les daría una gran ventaja. Es bien sabido que los reploids de nueva generación han sido principalmente construidos en Giga City (también conocida como Gigantis) solo que ninguno de los modelos supera lo que fue el ex director del proyecto del elevador espacial pero ¿acaso ese poner no traería consigo una maldición que incluso afectara a los biodroids? Solo que el biodroid de fuego no creía que lo usaran solo con fines de combate, algo no marcha bien. Sin duda Mandrake Josephine tenía una parte de ese fragmento, por lo que pudo copiar sus habilidades, quizá eso hacía que esta jovencita no fuera de fiar.

En estos momentos, Marz juntaba toda esa información en la computadora que tenía enfrente, en la sala de servidores, de manera que podría destruirla, ¿y por qué no? Verla mientras X se acercaba.

Por su parte, X se acercaba rápidamente, destruyendo a todos los mechaniloids a su paso, hasta que de repente abre una puerta de un laboratorio donde hay gran cantidad de computadoras, sacando algo de un compartimiento de su brazo y lo lanza hacia una de las consolas. Justo al momento de impactar. La computadora de Marz recibe una sobrecarga de electricidad, causando que la pantalla explote, y por reflejo, el Maverick interpone sus brazos para protegerse. Segundos después, puede ver que el CPU libera humo, como si se hubieran freído sus circuitos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! –Exclama Marz con sorpresa.

Lo que X había arrojado a los panales de aquella habitación había sido un bicho electrónico que corta acceso a los servidores principales de la que tienen en el lugar y recolectar la información libremente. Fue algo que el hunter azul desarrolló junto con Alia al suponer que intentarían borrar toda la información.

-X, el es el mismo Maverick que atacó la mansión de la Dra. Relish, su nombre es Phoenix Marz –dice Alia.

-Entendido –responde X- iré por él, encárgate de recolectar toda la información posible –sale hacia el pasillo, corriendo en dirección a los servidores-

-Podré tenerla toda en cuestión de segundos

-Ni siquiera Phoenix Marz puede actuar tan rápido

-Está bien, Irregular Hunters, ganan esta –La voz de Phoenix Marz se escucha a través de unas bocinas repartidas por todo el complejo- pero no pueden tener toda la información, me encargué de recolectar gran parte y ya la destruí, ustedes pueden quedarse con los restos, ahora mismo voy por ustedes

-¡Sabía que harían algo como eso! –exclama Alia

-No importa, con la información que capturemos debe bastar –dice X, estando tranquilo.

-¡Ven por mí, X, te estoy esperando! –exclama Marz.

* * *

Varias explosiones van saliendo de la planta electrica, desde la entrada se ven a gran cantidad de reploids destruidos en el suelo, ya sea con varios cortes en puntos vitales o por impactos de lo que pudo haber sido proyectiles. Las alarmas de emergencia suenan con fuerza, las luces parpadeantes de color rojo son las únicas que iluminan cada ricón de aquel gran edificio. Varios guardias estan disparando sus armas de forma casi desesperada ante dos figuras que se van acercando de forma amenazante; Zion se encarga de desviar los disparos con la hoja de su lanza con muy ágiles cortes al aire mientras que Umbra Caster les ataca con bombas en forma de calabazas pequeñas que al golpear el suelo causan una gran explosión. Los gritos de dolor no se hacen esperar, ambos Irregulares van avanzo a paso muy seguro por el pasillo.

-Bah, que aburrido, estos sujetos no son mas que basura –dice Zion, dando un profundo bostezo.

-Lo sé -Umbra da un ligero salto quedando flotando en el aire- los trabajadores humanos ya debieron haber huído –arroja más de sus bombas.

Varias de esas bombas de calabaza fueron cortadas antes de explotar gracias a lo que parecía una descarga de energía en forma de cuchilla que recorría el aire hasta su objetivo. Del otro lado del pasillo se acerca corriendo Zero, sujetando con firmeza su sable, mirando muy fijamente a Umbra y a Zion.

-Nos volvemos a ver, hunter –dice Umbra.

-¡Al fin un oponente digno! –Zion se pone en pose de pelea- ya era hora de que aparecieras

-¿qué vienen a buscar en este lugar? –cuestiona Zero.

-Una forma de llamar tu atención –responde Umbra, se cruza de brazos- que bueno que lo hiciste pronto o habríamos terminado explotando todo este lugar de tanto aburrimiento

-¿Otra táctica de distracción?

-Eso juzgalo tu mismo, hunter -lleva sus manos hacia su espalda- debo decirlo, siempre es divertido destruir a esos miserables reploids

-Si así es como lo quieres, acabaré con esto rápido

Zion fue el primero en ir hacia el reploid rojo a la vez que va haciendo cortes en el aire que crean ondas de electricidad que van hacia a el. El reploid se apresura a interponer su sable, logrando rechazar los ataques a la vez que acorta la distancia, y desviando su arma, permitiéndole dar una poderosa patada a su costado. El Maverick obscuro salta hacia un lado intentando esquivarlo, Umbra Caster no tarda en impulsarse hacia el techo a la vez que va arrojando una gran cantidad de frascos con sustancias de diferente color, muchas de ellas liberan una especie de humo purpura al impactar con el suelo, otras mas salpican una especie de liquido que se endurecen en segundos al hacer contacto con el aire, si alguien las tocara, se daría cuenta de que son un tanto suaves al apretarlos.

El reploid se desliza a tal velocidad entre las sustancias que parece un espíritu moviendo entre ataques, para después saltar en dirección a Umbra, y envuelto en llamas, gira velozmente con su sable en alto creando un pequeño tornado que se dirige hacia la Maverick. Ella le sonríe de forma desafiante, por lo que se vuelve en su capa perdiendose a la vista como si hubiera desaparecido, el ataque impacta contra una de las paredes. Zion se apresura a atacar su oponente con esferas electricas que ha formado con su arma y lanzarselas al hunter rubio. Antes de ser alcanzado por las esferas, el tornado de fuego parece explotar, liberando llamaradas en todas direcciones, que a su vez, impactan contra las descargas para proteger al reploid. No hay mas opción que retroceder, por lo que Zion retrocede al buscar ampararse de aquel humo que aun sigue presente en el ambiente.

-Zero –dice Layer- el humo que ha liberado esa Irregular contiene nano maquinas que impide que pueda rastraerla junto con su compañero, el reporte de Ninua dice que la atacante usó esta misma táctica para atacar, sin duda se trata de Umbra Caster, una hacker de alto nivel buscada por los Hunters desde hace tiempo

-Layer, ¿puedes conectarte remotamente a las redes de la fábrica? –dice Zero.

-Claro, lo haré enseguida

A la espalda del hunter se dirigen unos proyectiles de los siete colores del arcoiris que van directamente hacia el, por si esto no fuera poco, toda la habitación se cubre con electricidad que va soltando grandes cantidades de relampagos que lo atacan por todas direcciones. Zero corre hacia los proyectiles velozmente, pero a pocos metros del impacto, salta precipitadamente hacia atrás, aunque una imagen holográfica de él mismo sigue avanzando, impactando contra los proyectiles, mientras que el verdadero Zero golpea el suelo con fuerza con su sable, levantando gran cantidad de polvo y una gran descarga de energía que se dirige hacia los relámpagos.

-¡Activa el sistema de ventilación al máximo nivel¡ -exclama Zero.

El sistema de ventilación se activa, por lo que el humo va disipandose, Zero es capaz de ver la silueta de Umbra Caster saltando de un lugar a otro tratando de salir de su campo de visión. El reploid clava la punta de su sable en el suelo, girando velozmente eso causa que el humo se disperse por todas direcciones, aunque el sistema de ventilación se encarga de sacarlo del lugar. Eso le da la ventaja de que puede ver con mayor facilidad los movimientos de Umbra, lanzando su sable hacia el punto exacto donde ella se dirige. Ella recibe el impacto aunque su imagen se hace traslucida.

-¡Zero, a tu derecha! –aclama Layer.

Umbra aparece en medio de la nada sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parece ser una especie de caldero de tamaño mediano, que no es mas que buster cargado, da tres poderosos disparos de energía purpura los cuales van a toda prisa hacia su objetivo.

Acumulando gran cantidad de energía en su mano, el reploid lanza un poderoso puñetazo en el suelo, formándose una esfera blanca de energía que se esparce a todas direcciones, deteniendo los tres disparos, dirigiéndose a ambos Mavericks.

La Maverick se apresura tocar el ala de su sombrero y en envolverse en su capa, volviendose a hacer invisible, Zion es quien ahora va corriendo por la habitación tratando de esquivar aquel ataque, su lanza va rodeandose de electricidad. Sin remedio, aquella esfera de energía impacta contra Zion, y cuando el Maverick apenas se está recuperando, Zero aparece justo frente a él, lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro, para después sujetarlo del hombro y lanzarlo hacia atrás.

Algo taclea con mucha fuerza del hunter rojo por detrás, además de llevarlo contra una pared con gran impulso. En el aire, el reploid gira hacia adelante, para impulsarse con sus brazos hacia enfrente y recuperar el balance, girando para caer al suelo de pie nuevamente a escasos centímetros de la pared, mirando hacia el punto donde se encontraba. Umbra se detiene a unos cuantos centimetros de la pared, ahora está de pie sobre cobre un deslizador con apariencia de una escoba de bruja. Con ambas piernas abiertas que le ayudan a mantener el balance.

-Ya sé que es lo que la protege de la señal del escaner: su sombrero –dice Layer- además de que su capa se apoya de él para hacer rebotar la luz que llega a tocarla, lo que parece hacerla "invisible"

-¿Qué es lo que protege a los demás Irregulars? –pregunta Zero.

La Irregular vuelve a impulsarse hacia él a gran velocidad hacia Zero, solo que esta vez no se vuelve invisible y de su cintura toma el mango de un sable de energía del que libera su hoja, tal parece que ahora va atacar de forma mas directa.

-Posiblemente sea algo micro dispositivo creado por ella que se encarga de bloquear la señal

En vez de responder al ataque, el reploid salta hacia la pared, para después patearla e impulsarse lejos de ella, pasando por encima de Umbra y dirigirse hacia Zion directamente. Ante eso, aquella chica hace una táctica inusual: apaga la turbina de su deslizador pero libera la energía su sable que la empuja a gran impulso hacia atrás.

Umbra solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarle un par de bombas a Zero con su brazo libre. En cuanto Zion, este no tarda en girar por el suelo y alejarse de su contrincante. En vez de atacar a Zion, el reploid toma su sable que se encontraba clavado en una pared, y con un corte, gran cantidad de navajas de energía aparecen frente a él, cortando todas aquellas bombas que Umbra ha lanzado.

Umbra se apresura a saltar de su deslizador, dando un giro en el aire, cae de rodillas al costado izquierdo del hunter, sus ataques se basan en ágiles cortes que hace sobre el. El reploid salta hacia atrás justo antes de recibir el primer impacto, tomando muy firmemente su sable mientras mira fijamente a Umbra, flexionando un poco sus rodillas. Ella parece hacer lo mismo con su contricante, sujeta con mas firmeza de su arma aunque es capaz de escuchar una transmisión dirigida hacia ella.

-Es tiempo de retirarse, la misión de Mercury ha sido cumplida.

Aquella Irregular de cabello obscuro se mantiene en silencio, sabía que debía retirarse pero sabe que podrían rastrear la señal si intentan teletransportarlos ahora.

-Se han vuelto predecibles, distracciones tras otras –dice Zero.

-Umbra lo mira de forma desafiante- ¿quién te ha dicho que esa no era nuestra intención desde el principio, hunter?

-¿qué quieres decir? –el hunter se queda un tanto confundido.

-Dime ¿realmente crees que actuaríamos formando tanto escandalo solo por nada si todos ustedes han visto que tenemos la capacidad de ser mucho mas sigilosos? de hecho, si ustedes supieron de nosotros, es porque quisimos mostrarnos hasta ahora -da unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado preparando su ataque- nosotros no somos como esos inútiles aliados de Sigma

-Entonces, nosotros somos el objetivo de ustedes...

Una leve sonrisa aparece en los labios de aquella Maverick, Zion se encuentra a la distancia preparando su ataque dependiendo de los movimientos que haga Umbra.

-Debo darte puntos por ser tan grandioso guerrero, por lo que te daré una pequeña pista: ¿qué es lo que ocurrió en la ciudad Abel?

Sin darle oportunidad a responder, en deslizador se mueve directamente hacia Zero con intenciones de impactarse contra el hunter. En el momento justo, el rubio salta hacia el deslizador, cayendo sobre él y redirigiéndolo contra Zion. Una vez sobre el objeto, Zero salta nuevamente al suelo, impulsándose a gran velocidad contra aquella bruja. Ella simplemente responde con arrojar una gran bomba de calabaza hacia el, mientras que chico pelirrojo sonríe, lanzando un poderoso ataque sobre aquel objeto por lo que logra partirlo a la mitad.

El reploid salta directamente hacia aquella gran calabaza, ocultándose de la vista de Umbra con ayuda de ese objeto. A su vez, el deslizador bloquea la vista de Zion, por lo que él tampoco es capaz de ver el movimiento de Zero. A una enorme velocidad, Zero parece desaparecer, y una gran cantidad de cortes simultáneos aparecen alrededor de la calabaza y de Umbra, y uno de los cortes logra golpear su sombrero. Tanto la calabaza como Umbra reciben al mismo tiempo gran cantidad de cortes, mientras que Zero aparece tras la Maverick.

Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que ella cerrara sus ojos, la bomba explota pero libera una gran cantidad de luz cegadora que cubre por completo todo el lugar en tan solo un instante. Por suerte, Zero le estaba dando la espalda a la bomba de luz, por lo que no se vio afectado por el dispositivo. Zion aprovecha aquello para emprender su huída, la Maverick sabe que es muy probable que no salga bien librada de aquello, aunque eso no impide que de un salto hacia arriba con tal de girar en el aire y asi liberar mas bombas tanto de luz como explosivas.

-¡Layer, sella las salidas e inicia el escaneo, ahora que el sombrero está dañado será fácil realizarlo! –exclama Zero.

-¡entendido! –responde Layer

Muy ágilmente, el reploid se mueve entre las bombas, cerrando sus ojos, pero escuchándolas atentamente caer para darse cuenta de dónde se encuentran. Antes de que Zion logre escapar, Zero salta lejos del alcance de las bombas y gira hacia la puerta, lanzando su sable para destruir el controlador de la puerta y cerrarla, de tal manera que ninguno de los Mavericks pueda escapar.

Ambos miembros de Seirei saben que no tienen mucho tiempo y deben crearse una salida alterna al escuchar como el controlador explota. Umbra aprieta con fuerza sus dientes pero logra caer sobre aquellas objetos suaves que puso en el principio, asi no se escucharía donde caería, no hay mas remedio, debe hacer su ataque mas poderoso antes de que sea tarde, por lo que se eleva en el aire dirigiendose hacia el techo, su capa se levanta como si fueran un par de alas de murcielago, brillando en ellas una serie de circulos multicolor. Zion no tarda en hacer cargar su arma hasta su máxima capacidad en cosa de segundos pero apuntando hacia enfrente.

-¡Zero, ambos se están preparando para lanzar sus ataques definitivos, Zion se encuentra a unos cuantos metros frente a ti y Umbra Caster se dirige directamente hacia el techo! –advierte Layer.

El reploid corre velozmente hacia Zion. Sabía que sólo tenía unos segundos para que sus ataques se completaran. Rápidamente, ataca a Zion con espinas de hielo que expulsa de su sable, dirigiéndolas muy velozmente hacia su enemigo. Es en ese momento que una gran cantidad de proyectiles cromáticos van directamente hacia el techo logrando derribarlo sin problemas, aunque hay algunos de ellos que van directo hacia el hunter rubio.

En cuanto Zion, el trata de dar un salto aunque parte de las espinas se les clavan en las piernas, dado gritos de dolor y su ataque no se acompleta, por lo que aquella energía electrica se dispera de forma descontrolada. El hunter corre a toda velocidad por la habitación, cortando aquellas descargas irregulares, pero al momento de tocarlas con su sable, esas descargas se acumulan en la punta, y al tener suficientes, se dirige hacia los proyectiles. En cuanto llega a su objetivo, lanza un ataque contra los proyectiles con su sable, liberando un gran rayo de plasma con la electricidad acumulada, no solo impacta contra todos aquellos proyectiles, sino que también se dirige velozmente hacia Umbra.

Ella no tarda en impulsarse hacia un lado en el aire, además de dirigirse directamente hacia Zion y tomarlo de los hombros mientras sigue en el aire, no había tiempo, por lo que trata de alejarse volando de aquel lugar junto con su compañero. La bruja suspira con suma pesadez, debían salir cuanto antes del lugar, como ya se los habían ordenado. Zero no se rendía. Se impulsó de pared en pared hasta llegar al techo, siguiendo muy de cerca a Umbra hasta que alcanza a ambos y ejecuta un muy rápido corte a las manos de la Maverick, obligándola a soltar a Zion. Con su mano libre, el reploid sujeta los tobillos de Umbra para evitar que escape, y con sus piernas sujetas a Zion de los brazos para impedir que caiga y que ataque. Ese repentino sobrepeso hace que ella pierda el equilibrio por unos momentos, por lo que no tarda en mirar hacia abajo.

-¡tsk maldición! –grita Umbra.

-¡Si decidiste llamarnos para luchar, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias! –clama Zero.

Ante eso, Umbra empieza a moverse de forma brusca hacia los lados, sabe que no puede liberarse de Zero pero si al menos darle una oportunidad a Zion de escapar, cosa que parece que el Maverick ha captado por que también empieza a balancearse de forma brusca.

-Layer, ¿cómo va el escaneo? –dice Zero-

-Ya he terminado con Zion y casi termino con Umbra Caster, es solo que hay algo que no puedo analizar por completo.

-Bien, te daré algo más de tiempo

Dicho eso, Zero se balancea bajo Umbra, intencionalmente soltando a Zion para mandarlo lejos, tras ambos. Aun balanceándose, el reploid se impulsa con fuerza hacia arriba, inclinándose hasta tal punto de darle una patada en el estómago a Umbra. La consecuencia de esto es que todo el aire se le salga a esa mujer y vaya de picada directamente hacia el suelo. Zero sujeta firmemente a Umbra de los hombros, inclinándose hacia atrás para que ambos giren hacia el suelo, dirigiéndose precipitadamente hacia la fábrica nuevamente. En un acto desesperado, Umbra toma otra sus bombas calaboza de color purpura colocandola entre ambos, antes de estallar, ella sonríe de medio labio. Lo siguiente que se ve es una gran explosición en el aire. El reploid se vio obligado a apartarse de Umbra y empujarla, de tal manera que tanto reploid como Maverick lograron apartarse de la explosión, aunque la onda expansiva los alcanzó y los hizo retroceder.

Aun intentando mantenerse en el aire con su habilidad de vuelo, es obvio ver como ella choca con algo de fuerza por una de las torres del edificio. Zero muy apenas logra sujetarse al borde del gran edificio, pero va levantándose poco a poco para llegar nuevamente al techo, buscando con la mirada tanto a Umbra como a Zion. Solo pudo ver el impacto sobre la torre y de Zion no había quedado ni rastro.

-¿te encuentras bien? –el tono de voz de Layer se escucha un tanto preocupado-

-Sí, no ha sido nada... –responde Zero- perdí de vista a Zion, pero buscaré a Umbra –se dirige con cuidado a la torre donde se ha impactado Umbra-

-Debo decirte algo inusual que he captado del escaneo de los objetivos

-¿Qué es?

-La estructura externa de ambos es bastante dura debido a la protección que usan, sin embargo, no sucede lo mismo con el interior; lo que quiero decir es que todos los reploids son fabricados con un cuerpo bastante resistente que les asegura una existencia óptima, aun si llegan a dañarse, todas las partes interiores deben ser lo suficientemente resistentes con tal de soportar daños severos

-El interior blando parece inusual, pero tiene sentido en Zion si es un Biodroid...-sus ojos se empequeñecen ante la impresión- ¡¿será posible que todos nuestros enemigos sean Biodroids?!

La navegadora da un grito ahogado, de hecho, revisando bien su análisis pudo detectar que efectivamente poseen partes organicas.

-...Zero, el análisis acaba de confirmar lo que dijiste...si, son biodroids...

-Nuestros enemigos son humanos, eso no pinta nada bien

Por su parte, Umbra va levantandose de entre los escombros cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, toma su sombrero dañado, sabe bien que ya no le es útil, por lo que lo arroja aun lado.

-Maldición... –murmura Umbra.

Está claro que ya han conseguido la información que necesitan, por lo que no vale la pena seguir luchando contra Seirei, menos si ahora saben la verdad sobre ellos.

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, debemos considerar esa nueva información para hacer nuestros planes –dice Zero.

-De acuerdo –dice Layer- te teletransportaré al cuartel general

* * *

Mercury iba caminando con tranquilidad por uno de los pasillos de un muy amplio laboratorio. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco con bordes rosas, sin mangas, y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Nadie podía identificarla de una niña humana normal. Ni siquiera encontraba resistencia en su camino. Con su atuendo y su tamaño, apenas si lucía tener 8 años de edad. Del otro lado del pasillo viene caminando Axl, se mantiene alerta a todo momento en busqueda de algo inusual aunque su tranquilidad se vió interrumpida en cuanto detectaron a un humano en la base.

-Creo que ya la veo –Axl mira hacia enfrente- vaya aun no puedo creer que pasemos por esta clase de cosas en una situación tan peligrosa

-lo mas importante es mantener a salvo a esa chica –dice Pallette.

-Mercury mira a Axl con algo de miedo- ¡no me sigas, tipo feo! –se voltea y corre alejándose-

-¡Hey, espera! –Axl corre tras ella- ¡no voy a hacerte daño!

Mercury corre al interior de una habitación cercana, cerrando la puerta tras ella rápidamente.

-Se encuentra en la segunda habitación de la derecha del pasillo –dice Pallette- ahora mismo voy a abrirla

-Axl asiente con su cabeza- entendido, yo trataré de calmarla

El hunter se detiene frente a la puerta, tras dar un resoplido, ahora que lo piensa nunca ha sido cuidando niños.

-Hola, se que estas perdida y asustada pero no te haré ningún daño, asi que puedes abrir la puerta sin cuidado

No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, de las paredes pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de alguien moviéndose por el sistema de ventilación, lejos de Axl.

-Pallette suspira con pesadez- esto va a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé...

De pronto, las alarmas en el laboratorio suenan y se apagan, además de que las puertas se abren y se cierran solas.

-¡Argh ¿Y ahora que?! –exclama Axl con suma molestia.

-¡Tal parece que alguien está hackeando los sistemas de seguridad del laboratorio!

-Justo lo que nos faltaba...

No solo eso, varios computadoras empiezan a explotar, la voz de Pallette empieza a oirse con interferencia.

-¡Es un virus...!...Axl...debes...

-El joven hunter lleva una mano al costado de su cabeza- apenas si te escucho ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando?!

Las paredes se van derrumbando con rapidez, un mecaniloid gigante en forma de araña se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el hunter, Axl no tuvo mas alternativa que empezar a deslizarse con tal de no ser alcanzado.

-¡Tsk, maldita sea!

Aprovechando esa distracción, Mercury sigue su camino por el sistema de ventilación, arrastrándose por el túnel metálico mientras recordaba los planos del lugar para encontrar su camino a su objetivo. Había sido muy sencillo entrar y lo fue aún más burlar al hunter. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, tuvo que burlar a unos cuantos científicos más, pero llegó sin problemas a su objetivo. Infiltrarse en un laboratorio era muy sencillo cuando se tenía la apariencia de una niña tierna. Pero sin duda, no hubiera funcionado si se hubiera topado con un conocido. En poco tiempo, llegó hasta su objetivo. Por suerte, debido al ataque, todos habían evacuado. En aquella habitación es de color blanco, hay varias maquinas conectadas a sus respectivos paneles que sirven a diferentes funciones, todas rodeando a un gran fragmento metálico que flota dentro de una capsula.

-Se activará la alarma si intento tomarlo o si cometo un error... y si me descubre aquí, ni siquiera ese torpe hunter seguirá creyendo que soy una niña perdida

La Irregular rodea un poco aquella cápsula, observando atentamente a aquellos aparatos y sus paneles. Tenía que desactivar las medidas de seguridad antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Casi como cediendo a sus deseos, aquella capsula va abriendose lentamente al desactivarse las medidas de seguridad. Una pantalla cercana se enciende, a pesar de toda la interferencia que hay, se puede escuchar una voz robotica saliendo de ahí.

-Pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda directa de mi, Mercury, ser su líder no impide que los ayude de vez en cuando

-Veo que se mantienen ocupados a pesar de todo, en ese caso tomaré lo que buscan –dice Mercury.

Aquella Irregular se acerca lentamente a la cápsula, tomando su objetivo. Parecía ser una especie de roca metálica, pero la niña la tomó sin dudar, ocultándola bajo su vestido.

-Voy a cubrirte tanto como pueda con el virus que infiltré en el sistema –dice aquella voz- sin duda alguna van a rastrear el origen, así que ve al punto de reunión de emergencia en el punto 11907

-Entendido

Mercury salió nuevamente al pasillo ahora con la cápsula oculta. Si la registran, se darían cuenta de que tiene algo, pero por fortuna, con el caos presente, nadie lo haría. La Irregular suspiró un poco. Ahora debía lucir asustada. Se tomó un segundo para concentrarse en sus emociones. Esta vez, luciendo asustada y confundida, corrió por los pasillos como cualquier niña lo haría al sentirse amenazada por un ataque, avanzando velozmente al punto de reunión acordado. Mientras tanto, el mecaniloid sigue arrasando todo a su paso, Axl hace hasta lo imposible por mantenerse alejando de aquel enorme robot, mas de una vez intentó dispararlo, viendo con sorpresa como sus balas rebotan ante aquella coraza que tiene encima.

-¿puedes...oirme?... –la voz de Pallette se escucha con interferencia.

-¡No muy bien, realmente necesito tu ayuda aquí! –grita el joven hunter.

-El mecaniloid tiene...un punto...control...debajo...

-Bien, creo que lo tengo...-piensa un poco- pero necesito mas espacio

Parece que el hunter pronto se encontrará en un callejón sin salida; el siguiente pasillo termina justo con una pared por lo que ahora solo tiene una opción. Cambiando las propiedades de sus armas y aprovechando que aun tiene cierta distancia antes del muro, ambas pistolas parecen brillar intensamente al ser cargadas con una gran cantidad de energía, justo igual que uno de los busters de X con enorme capacidad de daño. En cuanto termina, lanza una enorme esfera de energía azulada que impacta contra el muro logrando abrirse paso hacia el exterior.

-¡Perfecto!

Aquel joven reploid sonríe de medio labio por su orgulloso logro, impulsandose hacia toda confianza hacia aquel agujero. Mientras tanto, Mercury ya se había abierto paso hasta el punto de reunión acordado. Miraba alrededor, tratando de distinguir a alguien que se acercara. Se aseguró de aún tener el mineral, palpándolo por encima de su vestido. El viento sopla con algo de prisa, agradecidamente el bosque se ha encargado de ocultar muy bien la presencia de aquella chica por toda la penumbra que reina en aquel lugar. Mercury es capaz de oir como algo va arrastrandose por el suelo de forma muy discreta, poco a poco va observando que se trata de un mecaniloid en forma de serpiente negra, este se va deteniendo poco a poco frente a ella. Mercury mira aquel mechaniloid, acercándose lentamente.

-¿A ti es a quien debo de dar aquel objeto? –dice Mercury.

Aquel robot asiente con su cabeza a la vez que un compartimiento de su lomo se abre, justo del tamaño de aquel paquete. Mercury saca el mineral, acercándose lentamente al mechaniloid hasta escalarlo y depositar el objeto en el interior del compartimiento de la criatura. Esta serpiente robotca empieza a moverse alejandose de quel lugar, aun con Mercury sobre el. La Irregular voltea alrededor, tratando de ver a alguien que pudiera observar aquella escena. Nadie, todo tranquilo, las rutas de evacuación se encuentran muy apartadas, tal parece que el líder de Seirei ya tenía todo contemplado.


End file.
